You're Still You
by classicshe
Summary: Pairing: Josh-Zoey, AU, The third installment of the Hands Unclean Universe, first created by Mackenzie
1. Default Chapter

Title: You're Still You

Authors: Mackenzie & Classic She

Category: Josh/Zoey; General AU

Rating: PG-13 - PG-17 version at website

Disclaimers: Sorkin owned.

Spoilers: None

* * *

Chapter One

After the last glass of wine had been drunk... the last dance danced... and the final hug and kiss for the evening acted out, Josh and Zoey were left alone in the empty living room of the private residence of President and First Lady - Jed and Abigail Bartlet in The White House.

Zoey and Josh chatted deep into the wee hours of the morning... Talking about Paris, politics, Washington, friends, family, relaying jokes, stories... whatever they could think about discussing that didn't directly pertain with them as a couple.

When first reintroduced at the beginning of the evening, both had reservations, concerns, fears and worries. How would they act around each other now that so much has happened and almost two years have passed? Would they be able to drift back into their friendship and act as if the past five years have never happened? Would the flirty banter at the party... the seductive dance... that first clumsy kiss... their first sexual encounter... the fights... the pregnancy scare... would everything that was so important to them – so much so that both were too stubborn to admit it – remain fond memories? Or, would there be a way that they can relive those memories and add to them? Only time could tell...

Zoey sat on one end of the couch, curled up, facing her ex-lover, the man she still loves with every breath in her body. She smiled at him and participated in the conversation, her witty retorts fresh and vibrant. She teased him, a pastime she particularly missed. Josh, for his own part, was on the opposite end of the couch, his hand casually draped on her calf as he matched Zoey's verbal jabs with expertly timed replies. They laughed at private jokes and revealed secrets about each other that neither knew, or had forgotten. The large antique grandfather clocked chimed twelve times signifying that the middle of the night had snuck up on them.

After counting the chimes, Josh looked at Zoey, his eyes drinking her form in. He gave her a small smile as he reached in and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, softly, "Zoey... There is something that I should tell you."

Zoey grinned... She knew that now was the time she could reveal to him her own special news that she had been putting off till just the right time. Not giving him time to continue, Zoey gave him her signature smile. "Josh, there's something I'm just dying to tell you too, and if I wait a moment longer, I will absolutely go crazy."

Josh was taken aback by her animated response, and, for the moment, forgot what he was going to say. He had almost forgotten how beautiful she was, how striking her features were and how intoxicating her smile was. Almost. He smiled at her as he reached for her hand; bringing it to his lips he brushed a soft kiss on her inner wrist and gave her hand a gentle, yet encouraging squeeze. "You go first."

Zoey's slender hand closed around his as she scooted closer to him, her eyes twinkling, "I'm going to California, Josh. I've been accepted to Stanford Medical School. I'm going to be a doctor." The smile on her face beamed brighter than any light he had ever seen, however, her words rushed to him.

He sat there in a quiet shock, unsure of how to respond. He didn't want to appear to be disappointed because he knew that that would hurt her, however, masking his disappointment was a difficult feat. He blinked, feigning confusion, "I'm sorry, what did you say? California?"

She nearly burst at the seams as she dramatically, without ceremony, flew off the couch, her eyes glittering with excitement, she turned and looked at him, all smiles, "Infectious Diseases... that's what I want to study. I want to work in a lab in a hospital and study germs, possible treatments for diseases... who knows?" She gave him an ambitious grin. "I might be on a team of doctors who discovers the cure for cancer...or AIDS."

Josh continued to blink... this was not what he had expected or anticipated. He had expected her to tell him that she was going to try to get into politics like her father...something–anything–that would make being together a somewhat easy reality. He swallowed hard and plastered on a smile and hoped that it looked genuine. Slowly, he raised himself up off the sofa and approached him, his hands finding their way onto her shoulders as he looked at her, his voice quiet, "You just came back, I thought--I hoped you were coming back to be with me."

Zoey looked at him, her smile fading, softly, "Josh... You don't need me here. You have your friends and you have your job. I just get in the way of things when I stick around. And besides . ." she sighed deeply, "I have to get out of the shadow of Jed and Abbey Bartlet. I love my parents deeply, but...It is time for me to be my own person, do my own thing. And I'm not sure if politics is what I want to do."

"Zoey" Josh replied softly, trying hard not to whine,"I thought you just did all that, got it out of your system. That was what you were doing in Europe. That you came home because you've sorted all those feelings out."

Zoey looked at him, her voice soft, "I know, Josh. And I know it seems ridiculous for me to go all the way to California when I just got back from a year in Paris, but..." She chewed her bottom lip a moment as she pondered a way to tell him this without hurting him. Taking in a deep breath, she just decided to spit it out, "Nothing is keeping me here. My father doesn't need me around right now, mom is happy playing the First Lady part, a part she plays beautifully, I might add. Charlie... He's doing his own thing now. My friends have all either gone to college or gone off and gotten married, and I just waste space here."

Josh winced at her answer. Nothing was keeping her there? What about their past? The love they shared? That wasn't enough to keep her there? Taking in a deep breath, he lowered his eyes briefly only to bring them back up again. In a voice that was barely audible, he looked at her and said, simply, "I need you."

Her face softened, she doesn't remember hearing him use that tone of voice with her before. Her eyes remained fixed on him as she reached out and gently caressed his jaw with the back of her fingers, speaking softly, "Josh, you don't need me. You have Sam, C.J., my dad, Leo, Toby, Donna. Plus a staff of interns who would give their right arm to have you wink at them. And you know that my time abroad was just to get a feel of other countries and cultures. Yes, I dabbled a little in Euromeds, but it takes 5 years to get a doctorate in medicine. Do you honestly think that if I stick around and work in politics just so we can have something that, in a remote sort of way, resembles a relationship? That sooner or later I won't grow to resent you and then you, in turn, will turn around and resent me for resenting you? I really want to do this, Josh, I think I can be good at this."

Josh froze at the quiet, careful tone she used, repeating to her, "Zoey, I need you." He cupped her face in his hands and moved even closer to her. His eyes bore into hers, he desperately wanted her to understand how he felt. However, for once in his life, he was at a loss for the right words. He looked into her eyes as his mind swam with what to say... He could see how excited that she was at this prospect of yet another adventure in life, and he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that he didn't want to stand in the way of Zoey's happiness. He smiled at her softly as he leaned in to kiss her cheek softly, whispering into her ear, "What I want most in this world, what would make me happy, is for you to live your life the way you want so that you are happy. And I will do everything I can to make that happen."

Zoey's eyes trailed at the sound of his voice. She could hear the sincere love that screamed volumes, she nodded, a tear falling and then looked up at him, her voice an octave above a whisper, "Josh. I need to get out of DC. This place is killing me."

He nodded quietly understanding her needs, however, he didn't allow his eyes to fall from her's for a fraction of a second, he couldn't, he knew that if he did than he would lose her completely. He gently lifted her hand once more to his lips and kissed her knuckles softly, nodding quietly, "Do what you need to do, and know that while you are doing it, not only will I stand behind you on it, support and encourage you, but I will also do everything in my power to make sure that you aren't made to feel guilty for a moment about your decision."

Planting a soft, yet loving kiss, on her cheek, he slowly lowered her hands, placing them manually at her sides. He gave her, once again, a shadow of a smile and took a step back, vacating her personal space and the aura that surrounded Zoey Bartlet. "All I want out of life is your happiness." That said, he allowed his gaze to linger on his former lover, and still the one great love of his life, and slowly turned to leave.

Zoey watched him go, fearful that he was leaving her life for good, her heart pounding loudly within her chest, she blurted out loud, without hesitation, "Josh, I love you."

Josh turned sharply and looked at her again – he could never grow tired or bored with the sight of this exquisite woman, this woman who had entered his life at the tender and vulnerable age of sixteen, who had managed to capture his heart without either of them realizing it. She looked so distressed, so confused, so scared... he quickly retraced his steps and swept her into his arms in a bone crushing embrace and whispered into her hair "God, Zoey, I love you too. You don't know how much I've missed you." He held her away from him so he could once again look into her eyes. "I was so afraid you wouldn't come back to me. You did come back to me, didn't you?

Zoey looked at the man before her... this man played so many roles in her life... this man who, at first, was her surrogate big brother... the man who later became her best friend... the man who was her first lover... the man to whom she gave her virginity... but above all, the man who is still the greatest love in her life.

She looked at him, at his questioning eyes, and was brought back to reality. Nodding, she took in a deep breath and blinked back her tears, unsuccessfully, and whispered "I never left you, Josh."

He nodded as he held her slender hands in his, quietly, "Zoey, I know that now."

Stepping toward him, Josh caught her and held her closely while she sobbed, thinking of the young girl who grew into the beautiful women he loved. He resolved then and there that that somehow, someway, they would work this out.

Once her sobbing had subsided, and after he successfully swallowed the lump in this throat, he gently kissed the stain left from her tears. The stain ran through her makeup, causing her face to be streaked and damp, her eyes red and puffy. Zoey's eyes have always been particularly sensitive when she got emotional. She could be watching a movie and crying about the movie and her eyes would be red and puffy. It was something that she has been teased relentlessly about her entire life. Josh smiled softly as he ran the pads of his thumbs over her cheeks, speaking to her in the same quiet tone that he spoke to her earlier, "Zoey, please don't cry. Honey, please."

She took a deep breath and nodded, leaning in to softly kiss the crook of his neck. Stepping back, she let out a long sigh and ran her fingers through her mane of hair. Lacing her slender fingers behind her neck, they just looked at each other in silence, her eyes slowly trailing over his shoulder to glance at the doorway, the ever-present fear of someone walking in on them flickering in her eyes.

Josh's head turned at her direction and then shifted back to her. Zoey's expressively bright azure eyes slowly focused back onto him, whispering softly, "You can visit me in California. I know that my father likes using Joey Lucas for polling. Joey's firm is in California."

Josh shook his head as he slowly sat down on an overstuffed ottoman, softly, "Zoey, I can find reasons to go to California. But when I come, I don't want to hide. I want to be with you, I'm proud of you."

She looked at him as she slowly sat down next to him, their thighs touching lightly, softly, "Why now, Josh? Why now, when just thee years ago you wanted to keep us a secret? You didn't want it be known that we were a couple. Why the change of mind?"

He thought for a moment, he knew he had to get this right, he wanted to pour his heart out to her, but he didn't want her to feel as though he was smothering her. He was mindful of her need to get away from Washington, to continue on her path of self-determination. But how could he articulate that in a way which would keep him in her life?

Zoey looked at him, softly prompting him to answer her question. "Josh?"

He took in a deep breath as he gazed at her. "I've changed, Zoey. While you were gone, I tried to go out and be my old self." He gave her a self-deprecating grin, "I just didn't have it my heart to. Every woman I looked at, I compared to you. And I realized how much I wanted you. So I didn't. Didn't go out, that is."

He took her hands once again and drew her closer. "I couldn't, I mean, I haven't. I just couldn't go out with anyone." He stumbled over his words, as he so wanted to get this right. "I was waiting for you."

Zoey looked quickly away from him and stood up, crossing the room, not wanting him to see the tears which had pooled in her eyes. She sighed deeply as her walk led her to the large half-moon window which overlooked the rose garden. She gazed out at the garden and the grounds of 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue, remembering the stolen kisses, the giggles shared at private jokes, the masked insults slung at each other when they were fighting. She took in another deep breath, her back still towards him as her eyes closed as she sighed deeply, then she turned back around to face him, and softly replied "That doesn't explain why you had a sudden change of mind, Josh. Why you shot me down every time I begged you to take us public. You were always telling me the timing was wrong. Why now? Why is there a change?" Zoey shook her head, softly, "I just...I guess I don't understand."

Josh sighed softly himself, a hand running through his unruly hair, it was so obvious to him. How could he convince her?

Taking in a deep breath, he looked at her, softly, "It was the wrong time, Zoey. We were trying to get your father re-elected. We didn't need a sex scandal on top of everything else that was going on. You know, all that crap. Hell, I was being investigated, I could have been indicted. I could have been convicted, a felon. You were still in college; and I'm old. God, I'm old enough to be your father. And I was going out with Amy at the that time. I'm sorry, but I was two-timing you..."

Josh knew that he had to confess and receive her absolution for his past sins against her if they had any hope of resurrecting their relationship. He saw her formulating a reply, but rushed to continue, he wanted to clear the air between them. "But things have changed. You've changed. You're a med student now. You'll be clear across the country. You've lived abroad, on your own. You're sophisticated. And I've changed. Zoey, I've learned my lesson. I just want you, and no one else. Zoey, I haven't been with anyone since you left me."

She looked at him, then spoke softly, "Josh, do you think telling me that you were cheating on me with Amy is something new? I knew you were with Amy when you were with me. I'm not stupid Josh. I know that when we snuck around and you left me, you went straight to her. I knew that then. Josh..." he sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, carefully selecting her words, she looked at him. "You have a fidelity problem Josh. Yeah, you may not have been with a women while I was gone, but how can I believe that? How can I believe that when I know you were with other women when we were together?"

Josh quickly crossed the room, desperate to get her to believe him, "Jesus, Zoey, I know you kept tabs on me here. Did you hear anything? Ask anyone here. Every time I go on a fucking date, its in the fucking Post. 'Lyman's Latest'. Damn it, all I've done was work round the clock for your father. Check the logs. I'm always here." In a quite, deadly voice, "I have changed. I don't want to be Peter Pan anymore. I've outgrown the lost boys, Wendy and Treasure Island. I want to grow up. I want a wife. I want a home. I want kids. And I want you to have all of those things with me. Zoey, all I thought about this past year and a half was you. I even dreamt about you. I dreamt about a future with you. And I know, Zoey, I know about our age difference, and I realize that you could have probably any man on this planet that you wanted, but I want you to know my feelings."

She looked at him, blinking as a tear fell, whispering, "I don't want Peter Pan to resent me later on in life, Josh."

Josh looked at her as he again brushed his hand over her velvety cheek, whispering, "I would never resent you, Zoey. I love you. I want to be with you, I want to do it right this time."

Zoey took a deep breath, nodding, whispering as a smiled tugged at her lips. Okay."

"Okay? You're okay with all that? You want me back?"

She nodded as she crossed the steps between them and slipped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder, whispering, "Yes."

Josh closed his eyes in relief, his arms encircling her in a tight embrace, "Oh God, Zoey. I've missed you so much." He whispered into her hair. He held her tight for several minutes, just enjoying the feel of her in his arms, the wafting scent of her perfume, her soft, warm breath on his neck. He had forgotten how tiny she was.

He murmured into her ear, "I've got to go the dinner at the French Embassy tomorrow night. Would you come as with me, as my date? We could go to my place afterwards. We could kick back, hang out, and compare notes on backpacking in Europe or something."

Zoey pulled back and looked at him, a brow arched. "You backpacked through Europe?"

"Of course I did - doesn't everyone? How could you not go to Europe and not? And I am a true connoisseur of the backpack, I have continued that noble tradition, much to my derision from fellow Washingtonians."

She nodded and laughed, grinning at him, "Josh, where is your backpack?"

Josh blinked a second, pointing at the doorway, "Uh, by the door."

She smiled at him sweetly and walked over to the door, then scooped up the bag. She took it to the couch, then, while humming quietly to herself as she unzipped it, Zoey pulled out files, magazines, folders, pens, pencils... everything. She made sure the bag was completely empty, meticulously checking the pockets and flaps and zippers, then walked over to the roaring fire she flung the bag into the fireplace all the while watching him. "You are a grown man, Peter Pan. Buy a damn briefcase."

His face registered pure shock. "Um, yeah." He looked at the mess on the couch, then back at her, took a gulp of air, then asked, "So, then is it a date? Will you come with me tomorrow?"

Zoey smiled at him, amused at the look of horror on his face as he assessed the contents of what was in his now burning backpack. She leaned up against the wall, crossed her arms over her chest, with a small smirk on her face, "I'll have to check my date book, but I'm sure I can squeeze that event in."

"Great." He sidled up to her and gathered her into his arms. "As much as I'd love to stay, I think I should go. I've got to get up early and go shopping."

She laughed as she nodded, kissed him softly, her fingers slowly drifting lightly down his chest, "What's the dress code tomorrow night?"

"Formal dinner, tuxes; I'll talk to your chief agent and arrange transportation, we'll leave here at 7:00. I'll have them clear my place tomorrow so we can kick back later." He moaned as her fingers did their magic dance on this chest. "Zoey, I'll stand at the top of the embassy and shout I love you, if you want me to."

She laughed softly and leaned in, her voice a whisper as she fluttered her lips over his, "First, lets tell my parents and our friends."

"Hmm, kay." He gently kissed her soft lips and felt them slightly part. He felt her tongue lick his lips, then tentatively part them. He deepened the kiss, and they both felt his body react to her closeness. He hadn't told her, but he'd been celibate for over a year, and his body clearly wanted to make up for lost time.

Zoey quietly groaned in the kiss. She could feel his desire, she didn't just recently fall off the turnip truck. She knew what that feeling was that was nudging her stomach, regretfully she pulled back and gave him a soft smile, smoothing his shirt down with her hands, she looked up at him and in a voice that promised more when they weren't in the White House, she grudgingly stated "Go Home, Josh."

"Okay" He made a pathetic attempt to gather his things together. Zoey took pity on him and helped him pile them into his arms, then sent him on is way.

The Next Day

The day went surprisingly fast. Josh kept the reliable banter with Donna going all day, his mind only briefly going to Zoey. He looked forward to the evening. Stepping out at lunch to go home and get his tux, Josh came back to the office and worked the rest of the afternoon, burying himself in reports. It was around six when he glanced at the clock and immediately got his ass in gear and quickly got dressed.

At exactly 6:45, Josh barreled into C.J.'s office, bow tie in hand, a bundle of nervous energy.

"Claudia - I'm late, I can't find Donna, I can't tie this damned bow tie, she's gonna be pissed, I am so late, I need help." His staccato cadence rat-a-tatted his stress.

"Slow down, mi armoire, slow down. Here give that to me. Donna's going to be pissed? " C.J. replied as she took the tie and placed it around his heck.

"No, Zoey is." He replied as he tried to stand still so C.J. could work on his tie.

"Zoey?" She questioned, eyebrow arched, while knotting the tie.

"Yeah, Zoey, our Zoey, she's my date." He replied, carefully watching C.J.'s reaction to his declaration.

"Our Zoey? Zoey Bartlet?" C.J.'s eyes opened wide, as she pulled the tie tighter than necessary.

"The one and only." he glibly replied as C.J. pulled even tighter, strangling him with his own tie.

C.J. suddenly got serious, as she realized what he had said. "Josh – where are you taking Zoey Bartlet?"

"The thing at the French Embassy."

C.J. switched to full press secretary mode, "Josh - why are you taking Zoey Bartlet to the thing at the French Embassy?"

As he struggled to breath, a random thought crossed Josh's mind; she should have been an interrogator for the CIA. He reached up and loosened the tie and took a deep breath, responding with the carefully constructed rationale he had spent the entire day crafting, "Cause at the party last night I mentioned I was going to it, and she said she'd like to go and see some of her French friends. She wasn't invited, and I didn't have a date, so I asked if she'd like to go with me. And she is my secret weapon."

C.J. could not hide her smirk, "Secret weapon? Is this another one of your secret plans?"

Great, she is buying this, I am the master strategist, he thought, while responding, with the appropriate body language, "Yeah, Senator Jeffords is going to be there, and I've been trying to nail him on the Clean Water Act re-authorization. He's been avoiding me, but he can't snub Zoey at a social gathering. So, we get there, mingle, check out the French chicks, shmooze a little, Zoey entices him into my lair, I pounce and maul him while Zoey's free to mingle with her friends. This is going to be so much fun! Plus, Zoey and I want to compare notes about our respective adventures in Europe."

The last little tidbit was a masterpiece of forethought; if anyone found out he took her back to his apartment, C.J. could say they were rehashing old times. Which would be true, although more like re- enacting old times he thought, failing to keep a slight smirk off his face.

Time for the coup de grace.

"And I get to speak French!." His dimples were in full force now.

"And this is because you want to amaze Washington with your ability to speak French? Come to think of it, when did you learn to speak French?"

"C.J., mon amour, je suis un homme de beaucoup de talents cachéés. Je parle beaucoup de langues, Français, poli, Yiddish, allemand, et vous pas , ainsi je n'ai pas indiquéé mes capacitéés linguistiques àà vous "

CJ glanced at him, a brow arched, "I beg your pardon?"

Josh struggled to conceal his grin, "C.J., meine Liebe, bin ich ein Mann vieler versteckter Talente. Ich spreche viele Sprachen, Franzosen, Poliermittel, Yiddish, und deutsch, und Sie nicht, also habe ich meine linguistischen Fäähigkeiten nicht zu Ihnen aufgedeckt."

She crossed her arms and glared at him, unamused. "Okay, now you're scaring me. You planning on getting a gig at the U.N. after the White House?"

Josh grinned wider at her, "C.J., my love, I am a man of many hidden talents. I speak many languages, French, Polish, Yiddish, and German, and you don't; so I haven't revealed my linguistic abilities to you. "

CJ rolled her eyes and finished off tying Josh's tie. Looking at him, she said, "If you are through showing off now, I have to go back to my office and work on some briefings for tomorrow. Have fun tonight and don't do anything that will result in me having to kill you in the morning." That said, she turned to leave, leaving Josh to continue on with his grin fest, patting his own back.

Diversionary tactic worked, you are da man

He had successfully planted the idea of Josh Lyman, Machiavellian politician and D.C. Playboy, in C.J.'s brain, thus clearing the way for his and Zoey's plan of secretive dating in plain view of Washington.

Just as he was grabbing his coat, his pager went off. Glancing down at the message, his grin turned into a full fledged smile. Quickly pocketing his wallet, he hurried off to the Residence, shrugging his jacket on as he walked down the hall.

Zoey fidgeted as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. The black velvet dress enshrouded her like an elegant cloak. She brought her hand up to a bare shoulder... This was the first time she's ever worn a strapless dress and she was a little nervous that she didn't have the top to keep it up all night. Giving it a final tug, she walked over and picked her jewelry up... a modest, yet dignified, diamond solitaire floating necklace and simple diamond studs which would adorn her ears. She picked up the charm bracelet which was a gift from her family and looked at it, normally she wouldn't think twice about not wearing it, but for some reason, tonight she placed it back in her jewelry box.

Glancing at the clock on her vanity, she quickly dabbed on just a smidgen of lip gloss to give her lips some added shine and spritzed herself with some perfume, a flagrance she knows drives Josh wild. Slipping into her pumps, Zoey grabbed her wrap and small clutch bag and headed into the living room of the Residence just as she heard the knock on the door.

Jed glanced up at the sounds of heels clicking on the floor and looked at his youngest daughter and smiled softly. Folding his paper, he stood up and removed his glasses and walked over to her, kissing her cheek softly. "You look absolutely stunning, Zoey. You tell Josh to mind his p's and q's, got it?"

She laughed softly and nodded, kissing his cheek fondly. "I promise, Dad."

As if on cue, Josh walked in, decked out in his tux, even sporting a top coat. His jaw dropped when he saw Zoey and then he remembered where he was and who else was in the room. Smiling at the President, Josh tried to keep his voice even and calm. "Good evening, Sir."

Jed gave his deputy chief of staff a polite smile and nod. "Josh... You take care of her. You are toting precious cargo tonight."

Josh nodded and winked at Zoey. "Yes, Sir, I promise to."

The President nodded again. "Abbey tells me that you two are planning to head over to Josh's tonight?"

Zoey swallowed hard, suddenly feeling like a 17 year old begging for permission to stay out an extra hour. "Yeah, we were going to just hang out, catch up, and watch videos at his place. He's got a guest room so I was going to just crash there."

Jed regarded this as he looked at his offspring, "You have your panic button?"

Zoey unzipped her purse and took out the small key chain that looked identical to one of those key chains that unlocked vehicles. "Yep."

"And what about protection?"

Josh gulped hard and Zoey stepped in, saving him, "The detail has already swept through Josh's apartment this afternoon, and they will remain in a parked car across the street, it will look discreet and besides, it's not like Josh and I will be hitting the club scene or anything."

Jed narrowed his eyes at his daughter. "You had better not."

"Jed, will you stop keeping them and let them go already?"

All eyes turned to the doorway to see Abbey leaning against the jamb, rubbing lotion on her arms and elbows. "Josh is a good man, Jed. He won't let anything happen to Zoey."

Josh nodded in affirmation, "Exactly right, Ma'am."

Abbey smiled at him and then kissed her daughter's cheek. "Have fun, sweetheart."

Zoey smiled and nodded. "I plan to."

After everything was said and done, Josh led Zoey out of the Residence to the waiting limo.

The ride to the Embassy was uneventful. Josh and Zoey, ironically, remained quiet, murmuring only quiet bservances. Josh found his hand on Zoey's thigh on more than one occasion and Zoey couldn't help but feel the butterflies invade her stomach, which she cursed. She knew that she shouldn't be so nervous with Josh – of all people! –but she just couldn't help it. This was their first official non-official date.

They felt the limo slow and eventually come to a stop. Josh gripped Zoey's thigh gently as a silent affirmation of his love for her. As the door opened, Josh removed his hand and handed his date her bag and smiled at her before scooting out of the car.

Zoey emerged from the limo next, and accepted Josh's outstretched hand to help her out. She looked around as she carefully adjusted her ice blue wrap, a smile on her face, then when she refocused her attention on her date, she noticed his tie was crooked. She reached out and straightened it for him.

He grinned down at her and whispered, "Are you ready for all of this?" as they were immersed in the brilliance of the photographer's flashes capturing the gesture of familiarity.

She looked up at him and leaned forward to kiss his cheek softly, her lips grazed the corner of his mouth. She smiled at him. "More than ready."

He gently removed her hands from the tie, giving them a reassuring squeeze, "Let the show begin." Then he turned to lead her, hand in hand, over the red carpet towards the embassy, her agents trailing behind them.

Zoey smiled politely at the photographers, her hand gripping Josh's nervously as she spied the quick flashing of the cameras. Once they were inside, she released the breath she didn't know she was holding. She removed her wrap, revealing her stately, yet elegant, black velvet dress. Josh carefully helped her remove her wrap, his hands lingering on her shoulders only a fraction of a second longer than necessary. Caressing her soft, bare skin he handed the wrap to the attendant with a smile and then quickly pocketed her coat check. Running his hands through the inner pockets of his coat, Josh found the entry pass and they quietly joined the entrance line, awaiting their formal introduction to the room.

The room fell deafly silent after the attendant announced their arrival in perfect French.

Every eye in the room fell on them. Josh reached down and captured her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze as Zoey sucked in a nervous, deep breath. She gave the French Ambassador a radiant smile as he scurried over to greet his unexpected guest.

As the Ambassador made his way over to her, Zoey could feel every eye in the house boring into Josh and her, she could hear the quiet whispers--in both French and English--and she couldn't help but wonder what the front page of all the major newspapers in the world would say tomorrow.

When His Excellency Francois Bujon de l'Estang reached her, he enveloped her into a tight hug and welcomed her. Zoey, politely kissed his cheek softly and tried not to act like a nervous child.

Josh watched the Ambassador and Zoey, and felt that the ambassador seemed overly agitated for some reason as he over zealously welcomed the First Daughter.

He cursed himself as he suddenly realized he had committed a social faux pas and a diplomatic crises. He forgot to tell the French Zoey was his date. He sighed deeply as it occurred to him that Donna handled all that stuff. Quickly working overtime, Josh formulated the best way to deal with this without embarrassing himself, Zoey, and, more importantly, the President.

He looked around and saw people bustling around in a dignified manner as someone struggled to track down the calligrapher to revise the seating charts and name cards on the tables. He sighed deeply, realizing that the protocol office is going to ream him out for this, to say nothing of CJ.

Josh gave Ambassador de l'Estang a polite, and apologetic smile as he shook his hand respectfully, speaking in French–something he hoped would garner him points with the French for committing this faux pas–Josh said, "Mr. Ambassador, thank you for your kind invitation to this gathering. I do apologize for not notifying you of Ms. Bartlet's attendance. Just last evening I was telling her of how I was looking forward to coming. And she indicated she would love to attend. How could I resist? I know she just returned from your lovely country, I think she is already missing it."

Josh grinned as he silently congratulated himself. Just enough bull to pull this off and convince the press that they are not dating, he hoped.

Zoey watch as Josh explained her presence, fighting to cover her smile. If the Ambassador only knew that in a mere matter of hours she would be in Josh's bed... she quickly covered her giggle with a small, polite cough. Beyond her date and the Ambassador, Zoey spotted someone who sparked familiarity in her. She reached down and touched Josh's fingers lightly and looked at him, a small smile on her face, "Would you please excuse me? I've spotted an old flame."

Leaving Josh, Zoey crossed the room and smiled softly at Jean-Paul. It had been some time since they had seen each other and he was just as handsome as she had remembered. Smiling at him softly as she sat down across from him, Zoey said, "Well, long time no see."

Jean-Paul tried to focus his eyes on the stunning brunette who just addressed him. His drug addled brain struggled to place her face - then it came to him - Zoey Bartlet - his former flame, what was she doing here?

"Uh, hello, Zoey. How are you?"

He responded loudly so all in the immediate vicinity could hear. Yes, he remembered watching her entrance, with her father's lackey in tow.

"I am well."

"Quite an entrance you made there. Your new lover? So - interns, blacks, aristocrats, now Jews? You have extremely eclectic taste in men. How very democratic of you; men of all races, creeds and colors. So, do you like your new sugar daddy? Do you enjoy being arm candy for an old man?"

Zoey's eyes narrowed at him, she glanced around the room and saw the curious stares of those around her. She lowered her voice to an angry whisper, "I thought you were better than this Jean-Paul. You are stoned and you are acting like an ass. I thought I'd be nice by coming over and saying hello... Boy, do I regret that."

She turned to leave. He suddenly rose from his chair and made a clumsy attempt to grab her arm but he missed and stumbled into her. She could see her agents moving towards them and thought fast on her feet. She did not want an incident tonight.

She helped to steady him, pretending that he had tripped, while she glared at him, softly, saying so no one else could hear, "Go to rehab."

As she turned to leave again, he grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her to him, she gave her agents a small smile, for appearances only, to reassure them. She quickly turned to Jean-Paul, whispering harshly, "Let go of my arm now."

Meanwhile, across the room, Josh had managed to capture Senator Jeffords and swiftly haggled a trade which ensured Jeffords' vote for the Clean Water Act Re-authorization. Mrs. Jeffords interrupted them when she saw that Zoey was in distress. "Mr. Lyman, isn't that your date over there?" She discreetly pointed towards Zoey who was being harassed by her ex-boyfriend.

His eyes narrowed as he took in the tableaux of Zoey in Jean-Paul's arms and her agents frozen in indecision. "Yes, Mrs. Jeffords, I seem to have misplaced her, will you excuse me? "

He quickly moved towards them, thinking this was rapidly turning into a hellish night.

"Zoey, you didn't tell me Jean-Paul was here. I'm delighted to see you." He managed to place himself between the two of them, and quietly gave the agents a signal to follow him.

"Zoey told me how much she appreciates the hospitality shown to her by your family." He managed to walk the stoned prince away from Zoey. The agents split, one followed Zoey, who was making her way to the ladies' room for self- composure, and the other Jean-Paul and Josh. The witnesses to the incident felt that they had been mistaken, nothing was out of the ordinary and drifted away.

Josh managed to get Jean-Paul into a corner and spoke softly with a deadly intensity.

"I am now with her. You are not, nor will you every be with her again. You will not insult her. If you get anywhere near her, I will tear you apart with my own hands. I will ask the President to issue a shoot to kill on sight order to her agents. I will turn the CIA loose on you. You will disappear without a trace. Do you understand me?"

He really couldn't do any of those things, but Jean Paul was too stoned and stupid to realize that. Well, he could and would tear him apart with his own hands. Jean-Paul looked over Josh's shoulder and saw the agent standing there, his jacket slightly opened, displaying his gun. He got the picture, and slowly nodded.

"Good. Now why don't you go make nice the with the Ambassador and excuse yourself for the rest of the evening. In fact, we'll walk over there together so that everyone knows we are one big happy family."

Exiting the bathroom, Zoey watched Josh, stunned. She had never seen Josh this commanding before. Josh was definitely a learning experience for her. She allowed herself to lag behind as he lead Jean-Paul towards the Ambassador. Murmuring to her agents, she slipped outside to get some fresh air and calm down a little.

Josh and the Ambassador exchanged meaningful looks. The prince's drug habits had exacerbated to the point where he was a liability to the embassy. Diplomatic immunity was not meant to cover drug deals and the like. The Ambassador was rapidly losing political capital in dealing with Jean-Paul. The veiled attack on the President's daughter was the last straw.

"Mr. Ambassador, Jean-Paul has indicated he is not feeling well. Perhaps someone from your office could escort him home."

"Thank you, Mr. yman." He signaled to an aide, then gave him rapid fire instructions in French, to quick for Josh to follow. Jean Paul was quickly escorted out of the building.

The Ambassador turned to Josh. "Thank you for handling that little situation. I will see to it he is on the next flight to France. I understand Miss Bartlet and you will be seated at my table. I look forward to dining with you."

"Thank you, Sir. Miss Bartlet seems to have disappeared. Please excuse so that I can find her before the dinner announcement." He hurried off to the French doors her agent was stationed before.

Zoey quietly stood outside on the verandah. She sighed deeply as she locked eyes with the full moon, her mind a gossamer of thoughts. She slowly wrapped her arms around her body as she felt a chill, unaware that Josh had joined her.

Josh observed Zoey shivering in the moonlight. Why couldn't they just be a normal couple, why did people use them and abuse them? He just wanted to scoop her up and disappear. He sidled behind her and gathered her into his arms pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Penny for your thoughts, love."

Zoey quietly smiled when she felt his arms encircle her. Leaning back into his embrace, she closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "It's just so sad, Josh. Someone as talented and smart as him turning to drugs, and then making an ass out of himself. And then, basically, calling me a whore." She sighed again as she turned within his embrace and looked at him, speaking softly, "I just wish we could escape someplace and not have to deal with the press, with politics, with who my parents are, with the secret service... Just be us."

Josh nodded as he brushed his lips over her neck... she felt so good in his arms, he wished they could just stay like that all evening. "Me too. Zoey, we'll figure something out." He murmured in her ear, finishing his sentence with a kiss. "Perhaps it won't be so bad for you at Stanford."

She nodded quietly and spoke softly, "I'm just glad that I told my parents that I was going to be going back to your place tonight. I called the White House while I was in the bathroom and I asked someone to go and get a change of clothes for me and some essentials and take them back to your place. They should be there by the time we get there. It will be so nice to just forget who my parents are and my duties as First Daughter. Perhaps... I'll seduce a man tonight... see if I can't trap him in my lair."

She looked up into his eyes, her desire obvious... He glanced around to assure himself no one was watching them and then kissed her deeply and passionately. "Mmm, yeah, that will be great. I'm sure you can find a nice guy to seduce tonight." He gave her a grin to which Zoey punished him by poking him in his ribs. They shared a quiet laugh and then he kissed her temple, whispering softly, "But, my love, we can't stand the Ambassador up, they've moved heaven and earth to rearrange the seating. We're sitting with him. Although, if you suddenly came down with a migraine during dessert, we may

be able to ditch this place quicker."

She grinned at him and turned her head to kiss him, her fingers running down

his jaw to his neck and finally dancing down his chest slowly, nodding at his words. "I don't think that will be a difficult feat to accomplish."

He grinned at her, "Somehow, I knew you'd be able to do that." They heard a discrete cough and turned as her agent stated. "They've announced dinner."

Zoey gave her agent a radiant smile, grateful that he was bound to his job and couldn't ever repeat anything that he witnessed his charge doing. Josh placed his hand in the small of her back and lead her into the room. Entering the room again, Zoey ignored the look of disapproval on her agent's face. Zoey Bartlet didn't answer to her agents. She knew that she was legally an adult engaged in a consensual relationship with another adult. It suddenly dawned on her that her feelings had changed. It amazed her that before she went to Europe, she was ready to tell the world and Josh was reserved. Now that

she's back, it was as if she and Josh had switched attitudes. Now it was Josh who wanted to tell the world and who was ready; meanwhile, Zoey was now the one nervous about the repercussions.

She smiled in gratitude as Josh pulled out her chair and seated her, she crossed her ankles, unfolding her linen napkin, and placed it in her lap. They were the last couple to be seated, yet again causing everyone to stare at them. Well, he wanted them to start being seen in public together, but not this much this soon. He glanced at Zoey and gave her a reassuring nod. He then turned to his hostess, the Ambassador's wife.

"Merci de votre invitation aimable ce soir."

He was actually thinking, why do you have seven courses? Let's get the small talk over with and eat. They enjoyed the dinner, Zoey half-listening to the conversation, when it was directed at her, she gave her most diplomatic smile and reply. Throughout the entire dinner, no one noticed she had one hand under the table, casually resting on Josh's knee. Josh, for his part, had slipped one of his own hands under the table and was gliding it up her thigh, he could feel the hem of the slit in her dress and had it parted, her thigh visible in the dark as his hand ran up and down it slowly. Once, as she spotted Josh sipping his champagne, Zoey slowly parted her legs, allowing his hand to fall between them. Josh almost choked on his drink as his finger came into contact with Zoey's satin panties. It was all she could do not to giggle. They both realized, however, that the intimate touching was comfortable for them, it calmed them, and it was a discrete way for them to arouse the other in preparation for the coming activities.

"Yes," she thought, "I could definitely get used to loving this man publicly."

As the waiters removed the remains of the Tarte aux Poires et Frangipane and refilled the delicate coffee cups, Zoey took her cue and bowed her head while rubbing her temples with both hands. She could feel Josh's hand on her shoulder as he stage whispered. "Are you all right, Zoey?"

She turned her head towards him, her hands hiding her wink.

"Of course" His face was full of concern as he made excuses to the table. The Ambassador stood to shake their hands goodby, and pulled Josh aside.

Great, yet again they were the center of attention - the papers are going to have a field day.

"I hope that little incident has not distressed Miss Bartlet."

Think, think, think, gotta fix this Josh couldn't think straight anymore, it had been a nerve-wracking evening. Might was well go with the truth.

"I'm afraid it has, and I believe her migraine has been brought on by her fears of the press coverage."

The ambassador, a seasoned diplomat, smiled broadly. The press was nothing, he could easily fix this little problem, and get in the President's good graces.

"I assure you, Mr. Lyman, I will take care of that for you. Please, let me escort you to the door."

That one little act, a personal escort to the door by the trend setter of the diplomatic set, would put society's stamp of approval on the couple. It would ensure that the press behaved, and would move the couple to the top of the A List of Washington hostesses. And it took so little effort.

The Ambassador was quite pleased with the evening, he got rid of a persistent problem, and could claim credit for launching Washington's newest couple into the glitterita. Little did Josh and Zoey realize what pandemonium their first official date would create. Now that Zoey had graduated, the press was finally freed from the unspoken taboo against reporting on the lives of Presidential children. She was open game - and out with Washington's most notorious playboy. What a coup for the reporters on the social beat. A Presidential scandal on their watch.

Once they were in the limo, Zoey pulled out the clip which held her auburn tresses firmly in place. Pushing the button to raise the partition, Zoey ran her fingers through her mane of thick curls. Josh watched her, an amused smile on her face. "Care to go for a drive around the city?"

Zoey turned and looked at him, "Why?"

He grinned at her as he slipped off the bench seat and onto the floor, laying her down. Reaching up her gown, his hands found her panties and slowly peeled them off, grinning at her, "I'm in the mood for a little bit of fun."

She laughed softly and shook her head. "You can't wait till we get to your place?"

"Nope," he grinned, his fingers playing with her panties, "And judging by the state of these, neither can you."

Zoey blushed crimson as she looked at him, whispering, "Protection?"

Josh expertly reached into his inner pocket and removed a foil square containing a fresh condom.

They quickly got to business. Afterwards, Zoey ran her fingers through her hair again and straightened her dress as Josh zipped up, grinning at her like a Cheshire cat.

"Why, Miss Bartlet, I do believe you are a good fuck."

Zoey gave him a flirty grin, "Why, thank you, Mr. Lyman, you aren't so bad yourself."

They shared a quiet laugh as the car pulled up to Josh's apartment. She smiled at him, kissing him softly, "Thank you for rescuing me tonight from Jean-Paul."

He grinned at her, "Hey, I'm your knight in shining armor, rescuing the lovely damsel in distress from the evil prince, and now that I've successfully snuck my beautiful Rapunzel past the evil ogre guarding her palace, I can whisk her off to my castle and live happily ever after with her."

She laughed and leaned in to kiss him again. As the limo came to a stop, the door open, shining a bright light onto them. Zoey quickly broke the kiss, lowering her head as she felt a flush fill her cheeks. She grabbed her wrap and purse and climbed out of the back of the limo herself, not looking at the doorman.

Josh slowly followed and looked the doorman in the straight in the eye.

"Good evening, Sir."

"Lovely night." Josh chuckled as he watched Zoey flee into the door. Obviously she did not know that the doorman do not look into, but rather away from a vehicle's interior when opening the doors. Six years of traveling in Presidential motorcades taught him that fact. He casually glanced at the security cameras, then back to the limo. Nope, not in their line of sight. Secret is safe. He grinned and dismissed the driver, then followed Zoey into his apartment building.

The two of them walked into the lobby of the old Georgetown apartment building. The exterior was a very sophisticated red brick with white trim, giving the antique building a Federal look to it. Walking into the lobby, Zoey glanced around at the framed prints of vintage Washington, DC. Portraits of past Presidents–Kennedy, Johnson, Lincoln, Jefferson, Eisenhower, and, of course, the granddaddy of them all, George Washington–and posters of the White House, memorials, and the Vietnam Wall graced the walls. Zoey found it very fitting that a member of the White House staff would live in such a building.

She stood beside him as he took his key out and unlocked his mailbox, retrieving his mail. He smiled at the doorman and explained that Zoey was going to be a guest of his during the night. He told the doorman not to be alarmed if members of the Secret Service took posts in the lobby and halls. The doorman nodded and chatted politely with Zoey and soon she and Josh were on their way to his apartment.

As they rode the elevator, Zoey smiled at him, her voice displaying a hint of surprise, "You got rid of the brownstone?"

"Yeah. They were converting the apartments to condos. And I didn't want to buy it and deal with owning a piece of property. This is nicer, and closer to work." He explained as the elevator reached the ninth floor and dinged. The doors opened and the agents checked the hallway first and gave them the go-ahead. Stepping out into the hallway, Josh led Zoey to his apartment and Zoey took in the number–9215.

Unlocking the door, Josh stepped aside and let Zoey enter first. Walking inside, she looked around in surprise. The apartment was pristine and immaculate. It had obviously been professionally decorated. She turned around and looked at him, a small smile on her face, "Peter Pan knows how to clean house. I'm impressed."

"Peter Pan knows how to do many, many things. You want a drink?" He stated as he flipped on the Dido CD he had specially purchased that morning. She had mentioned that she loved it during the party the night before.

Zoey smiled as she kicked her shoes off. "Please."

Glancing around, she walked into a small hallway and saw his bedroom. She called back towards the kitchen. "Josh, I'm going to use the bathroom a minute. I'll be right back."

Slipping into the bedroom, Zoey spied her overnight bag and assumed that the aide from the White House must have just put it there, not knowing where else to leave it. She slipped into the bathroom and noticed an adjoining door leading to his bedroom. Sneaking into the bedroom, she peeked out the bedroom door, and down the hallway. She saw him moving about the kitchen, then quickly entered his large, walk-in closet.

Hard to believe such a rumpled man could have such an impressive wardrobe she thought as she ran her fingers over the row of crisp, starched dress shirts. New apartment, new furniture, new clothes, Josh truly has been changing she thought. She smiled softly as she selected a slate blue shirt and took it into the bathroom.

After quickly unzipping her dress and peeling off her hose, Zoey slipped his shirt on, buttoned a few buttons in the middle--enough to keep it closed and yet remain sexy.

She looked around, then grabbed his hairbrush and brushed her long hair out so that it flowed over her shoulders. After she neatly folded her dress, she returned to his bedroom and draped it over a chair to ensure it wouldn't wrinkle.

She padded barefoot back towards the kitchen, clad only in his shirt. She wrapped her arms around his waist, she rested her head on in his back, whispering softly, "I love you."

Josh didn't hear her come up behind him, he was concentrating on the stubborn cork. He jerked at her touch, and the change in pressure suddenly forced the cork up and out with a loud pop.

They both turned instinctively towards the door, waiting to see if agents would come storming in, apparently champagne corks popping were a sound they were accustomed to. Bubbly spilled all over the counter top, he managed to catch some of it in the crystal glasses he had purchased earlier that day, expressly for tonight.

She couldn't help but laugh at him when he spilled the champagne. She hopped up on his counter and took the offered glass, smiling at him as she sipped her drink. "I took the liberty of raiding your closet."

Josh gave her a grin as he walked over to her. Placing his hands on the counter beside her bare thighs, he leaned down and brushed his lips over her flawless beauty. "I see that, looks much better on you than on me." He downed his champagne in one swallow. He hadn't touched much all evening, mindful of his self- imposed two drink limit. He wanted to be able to remember every second of this evening.

"You were stunning tonight, Zoey. I can't describe how I felt, walking you in on my arm, everyone looking at us." He saw her wince slightly. "What, did I say something wrong?"

Zoey slipped off the counter and walked a few spaces away from him, looking out his large plate glass window with the amazing view of the District, softly, "Jean-Pierre said I was nothing more than arm candy."

Josh was immediately behind her, and turned her towards him. "That bastard. Zoey, you know that's not true."

She nodded and smiled softly, "I know." She sighed deeply as she wrapped her arms around him, "I guess I shouldn't let the little things bother me."

He held her tightly, and then considered how to phrase his next, statement. He had to ensure she really wanted this. He gently kissed her. "You know, this is going to be hard on us, I really want this to work out for us, but there's going to be a lot pressure, people are going to say things, it might get nasty. Are you sure you want to subject yourself to all that, for me?"

He held his breathe as he waited for her response, he was afraid she would reconsider, but he wanted to give her the opportunity to walk away with no hard feelings if she was indeed having second thoughts.

Zoey returned to her perch on the counter and looked at him for a very long moment, "Josh, I know what I want. As long as I know that you are on my side, I can handle whatever they throw at us."

He kissed her softly, gently probing her lips with his tongue, the lingering taste of champagne tickling his taste buds. Zoey couldn't help but grin as he kissed her, she didn't realize how much she missed him and the feeling of his lips on hers. She reached out slowly, her fingers running down his chest lightly as she scooted her body closer to the edge of the counter. Josh pulled her towards him, separating her thighs and pushed himself between them, pulling her towards him. He had waited to long for this moment–although he knew that what they shared in the limo was merely an appetizer to what

they would share tonight–he wanted her, and he wanted her now.

Zoey groaned quietly as he pushed her thighs apart, she softly broke the kiss and grinned at him, whispering, "Need something, Lyman?"

"Oh god, I've been waiting for you for too long, can you feel what you do to me?"

Zoey grinned at him as she grazed his chest with her foot. "Half an hour is hardly 'too long', Josh."

Josh chuckled as he set the glasses aside and carefully laid her out onto the counter. Grabbing a stool, he sat down in front of the counter and wrapped his hands around her legs, giving her a tug to scoot her down the counter, fully aware that as she moved over the tiles, the shirt would gather up around her. Looking at her, he grinned, "Half an hour without you is like an eternity, Zoey."

His plan for the night was to get this beautiful creature to orgasm as many times as he could.


	2. Chapter Two

After a few more weeks of sneaking around and issuing denials to the press, Zoey was fed up. She walked into Josh's office, past Donna, and closed his door and looked at him, her voice on the verge of hysterics. "Josh, I'm sick of it. I'm tired of lying and sneaking around and telling people that no, I don't have a boyfriend and there is no man in my life. I love you and I want to tell the whole damn world and I don't care what happens anymore."

Josh was surprised at her tirade, however he was pleased. He had been waiting for this day and now that it had finally arrived, he couldn't wait to go through with it. Rising from

his desk, Josh crossed the rooms and took her into his arms, rubbing her back gently, his voice soothing, "Are you sure?"

Zoey nodded as tears welled in her eyes. "Yes. It hurts so bad when I have to lie about you."

He held her tight and drew a deep breath. Finally, they both where ready to be a normal couple, it had only taken them five years to reach this point. He pulled away from her and lovingly brushed the tears off of her cheeks and then chastely kissed her, asking, "Are you ready to tell your parents?"

Zoey took a big breath and nodded, her voice was a whisper that was full of nerves. "Yes."

"How about now? I've got a meeting with your Dad in five minutes, we could go in together. Or do you want to do it tonight, at the Residence, with both your parents?"

"I want to do it when they are both together."

He nodded, that seemed to make more sense. No point in either of them doing this twice. "Okay, I'll do it tonight. Do you want to tell them? Or should I?"

Zoey stood there for a moment, withdrawing herself from his arms and began to pace the interior of his office, lost in thought. She took a deep breath and turned to face him, softly, "I think I better do this alone. But can you be in your office? So I can call you in case I need you?"

Josh looked at his lover's agitation. He thought he should be there with her, but she knew her parents better than he. "Of course, Zoey. I'll always be here for you. Are you sure you want to do this alone?"

Zoey nodded as she crossed the room to him... God, how much she loved him... she reached up and touched his jaw, softly, "Yeah. Besides... I want to know that you are safe in the confines of your office." She gave him a small smile.

He chuckled, "Protecting me from the wrath of your father?"

She laughed softly. "Remember, Josh, this is the same man who wanted to lock me in a dungeon till I was 40 when I started to date Charlie."

"Yeah, I know. So, if I don't hear from you tonight, I should check the White House basement?"

Zoey laughed softly. "Yeah."

"Okay." He moved towards her, intending to kiss her, when the door abruptly opened. Donna stood there, in shock, staring at them in each other's arms. "Josh, your meeting with the President."

Zoey looked at Donna's shocked face, her eyes trailed over to Josh who looked somewhat sheepish. Quickly kissing his cheek, Zoey gave him a soft smile and walked out of his office, giving Donna a small smile as well.

Donna looked to Josh, shock turning to dismay as Josh's eyes followed Zoey as she walked away, waving at the staff, a skip to her step. She cleared her throat to get his attention. He broke off his reverie, turned to look at Donna. He picked up his folder, and shrugged his shoulders as he left his office.

Donna watched him go and sighed to herself as she walked back to her desk, muttering quietly to herself, "Oh Joshua... I sure hope you know what you are getting yourselves in to."

Heading to the Oval Office, Josh stopped a second to refill his coffee cup, smiling at the pretty young aide who was new, hired to help out Sam while human resources still worked hard to find a replacement for Cathy. Normally, Josh would combine the smile with some harmless flirting, but he knew what that would do to Zoey if she ever found out. Giving her a pat on the shoulder and a well deserved "Keep up the good work," Josh made his way to the office of the President.

Reaching the outer office, Josh looked forlornly at Mrs. Landingham's old desk and sighed softly. Even though the beloved secretary had since been replaced by Debbie, Josh still couldn't help but miss Mrs. Landingham's, or, as she was affectionately called, "Mrs. L's" witty remarks. Josh loved to get her to feel sorry for him and just as she was getting ready to offer him one of her infamous cookies, Josh would make a smart-assed remark that would result in a "Oh, Josh, and I was just getting ready to offer you a cookie" remark from Mrs. Landingham.

Once Debbie had moved into Mrs. L's desk, everybody found it fitting to keep her jar on the filing cabinets as a symbol of their undying love and affection for a woman who had become a staple of the Oval Office.

Josh smiled softly as he saw Debbie coming in from the Oval Office. "He's ready for you, Josh, go right in."

Josh gave her a nod and smiled. "Thanks, Debbie, have a nice day."

Hearing someone enter, the President glanced up as Josh walked into the Oval Office. In his hands, the President had a manilla folder containing paperwork and maps of the Catskill mountains in New York, the look on his face told Josh that the President wasn't planning a trip to the locale.

"Josh, what in the hell is this crap about tearing down the forests in the Catskills and building strip malls?"

Josh sighed internally thinking, great the President was going to hate him for this. "Sir, this is part of the Economic Development Initiative, to redevelop depressed areas and provide the infrastructure for development of jobs in the tourism industry in economically distraught rural regions."

The President jumped up out of his chair, anger in his voice. Gesturing to the paperwork in his hand, he said, "The Catskill mountains are not an economically distraught rural region, Josh! They are a landmark of this country! You tell the Secretary of Agriculture that the day the Catskill mountains are destroyed to put in a STRIP MALL is the day that I march my ass up the steps of Capitol Hill and HAND DELIVER my resignation!"

Josh let his sigh out this time, he became frustrated when his opinions conflicted with those of the President. Josh was all for preserving nature and America's spots of beauty, however, he was more for getting every American a job.

"Sir, I don't think that would be wise. As you know, the tourism industry has been reeling lately, and the Catskills have been particularly hard hit. The infrastructure has been neglected and the area no longer provides the attractions which people want these days. They want water slides, theme parks, fantasy hotels." He opened his folder to find the figures Donna had prepared, "The unemployment rate has soared..."

The President put his hand on Josh's arm. "Josh, do you mean to tell me that people don't want to go to a gorgeous mountain resort anymore? Because if that's the case, than explain to me why Big Cedar Lodge in Missouri is doing so well. Why, when Big Cedar is NOT theme park, that does NOT have water slides or fantasy hotels, but coordinates their activities around fishing, boating and nature is bringing in millions of dollars every year."

"Sir, I've never heard of Bid Cedar Lodge, nor have the Americans outside of Missouri and Arkansas. Granted a few people from Hollywood may have stumbled across it a time or two, but most of this country has no idea what Big Cedar is. Sir, do the names Disney World, Disneyland, Seaworld, Universal Studios and Magic Mountain mean anything to you? Most people have heard of them. People travel around the country to get to them. They spend lots of money promoting tourism, support the airlines, bring employment to rural areas with unskilled, uneducated workers. That's what the Catskills want. Theme Parks, Water Parks, Casinos. People can go anywhere and fish or stare at a tree."

Jed glares at him. "I'm vetoing the bill, Josh. I won't allow it to pass. If another President wants to do it after I'm dead, than he can. But I won't do it. You people are too damn spoiled. Mickey Mouse and Shamu have spoiled your generation and the generations after that, Josh. You need to go back to the basics."

Josh couldn't help but smirk. "I personally feel no attraction to mice or sharks, sir. Although I wouldn't mind attending a baseball fantasy camp."

"Refer to my previous statement about being spoiled then."

Spoiled? Let this fly, Josh, he told himself. Keep to the politics.

"Sir, if you veto this bill, you'll be overridden. And that will cost you the political capital we've acquired, painstakingly acquired, I might add, to get the necessary votes behind your Dairy Compact. And you know my opinion about the wisdom of that bill, Sir. You need to face the realities of the political world."

Jed turned around and looked at the younger man. "First off, Josh, your knowledge, or lack thereof, of politics astounds me. Because if you knew anything at all about politics, you'd know that the President has the final say in a bill. Not Congress. They'd never get an override on this. The House and the Senate may move to pass this bill, but it's resting place will be on my desk. The rainforests of Africa are being destroyed on a daily basis. Rainforests, Josh, are trees. Trees provide suitable breathing air. You are a young man, Josh. Someday, you will fall in love with a woman, marry her, and have children. Don't you want your children to have a substantial amount of quality breathing air? If we cut down the forests of the Catskill mountains, then we take away their chances of having clean air to breathe. If you take away the clean air, what will they breathe? What kind of legacy do you want to leave your children, Josh? I hope to God that somewhere in the list is clean air."

Josh stopped breathing, he could feel his face turn crimson at the mention of children. God - Did he know?

"Of course, I want the best for my children, Sir." He squeaked. Your grandchildren, he thought. Oh. My. God. Children.

Jed's head was lowered as he browsed the contents of the bill, the thorn that was in the sides of both him and Josh. "Good. Than it's settled. I'll veto this." He glanced up at him and removed his glasses.

"Is there anything else, Josh?"

Josh's mind was still stuck on the thought of children, he hadn't heard the President's last comment "Yes, Sir, I mean, no, Sir." He stood there, suddenly aware that the President was examining him as he floundered.

Jed looked at Josh with concern. He walked over and placed a hand against Josh's forehead to feel for fever. "You okay, son?"

Son? He does know? Josh looked at the President's concerned countenance. Should he say something now, or wait for Zoey to tonight? He wavered, staring at the President as his mind raced.

Jed gave him a soft laugh. "Do I have egg on my face?" Just then Debbie came in informing him of his meeting with Fitz and McNally. Jed gave Josh a pat on the back as he walked out.

Josh stared as the President left. God, is this what love does to a man? Leaves him a blithering idiot in front of his boss? Josh realized he just trashed six months of hard work on an important bill, because of his love life. He shook his head. He needed to get a grip on himself and track Zoey down, to see what she was going to say tonight.

Zoey sat in the rose garden, lost in thought. How does she tell her parents that she has been involved with a man who works so closely with her father for almost five years? How does she explain why they kept their relationship hidden? How does she explain the pregnancy scare? The real reason that she went to Europe? She sighed deeply, already feeling a headache coming on.

Josh stepped outside and strode to the rose garden. He watched her sitting on the stone bench in the garden, surrounded by a breed of flower whose beauty doesn't even begin to compare with hers. Approaching her slowly, he placed a hand on her shoulder, his thumb caressing her neck lovingly, "Penny for your thoughts, honey."

She smiled softly as she heard his voice and felt his touch. Scooting over to make some room for him, Zoey smiled up at him. Josh eased himself down next to her, his hand finding hers.

Caressing the top of his hand with her thumb, she looked at him, her voice was quiet, "How did the meeting with my dad go?"

He looked at her ruefully, creases of worry scarring his forehead, "I made a complete ass of myself."

Zoey looked at him, her eyes searching his face. "What happened, Josh?"

He sighed softly and shrugged a little, "We were debating the Catskills bill, you know, the one I told you would be a hard sale, but I think I could win him over? " She nodded, she knew how hard he at worked on it.

"Well, I almost had him, then he threw me a curve ball. He asked me what kind of a legacy I wanted to leave my children."

She sighed deeply, bringing his hand up to her lips and brushing t hem across his knuckles, softly, "Oh Josh..."

"I thought he knew, I was trying to figure out if he knew. But then, Zoey, the oddest thing happened. The vision thing. Whenever I work on these bills, these issues, I'm thinking about the budget and the dollars and the votes and the constituents, the nitty-gritty. I never think about the vision thing. He asked me what legacy I wanted to leave my children, and my first thought was, my children will be your grandchildren. But then I saw it, what we do is not just getting the votes, its taking care of the future." He looked into her deep blue eyes, so much like her father's, "I saw what I first saw when I met him, and I finally got it."

Zoey caught her breath as she listened to him talk about their future children. If he only knew how many nights she dreamt about giving him children, how she knew deep in the depths of her heart what an amazing father he'd be. She felt a lump form in her throat as she gave him a smile, her eyes bright with unshed tears, whispering, "What did you get, Josh?"

"What it takes to be a leader, and why your father is so good at it." He gave her a self-deprecating grin, "And why I'm not."

"Josh..." Zoey slid off the bench and kneeled in front of him... fortunately the ground was dry. She took his hands in hers. "You are an amazing leader, Josh. You ran the first campaign, the second campaign, you won the presidency for Dad. You run the White House, you push through legislation. People look up to you, Josh. I look up at you," she paused, watching his face carefully, "I've seen when Donna books a group of kids to come in for a tour and you give them a tour of the White House... those kids look up at you with such awe and admiration... their eyes grow so wide, Josh."

He gave her a half smile, "Really?" She looked so earnest, he truly believed it. Maybe he does have it, he just never thought of it in these terms. He pulled her to his lap, "You think I've got it?"

Zoey smiled softly as she nuzzled his neck, softly, "I know you have it."

The two lovers sat in silence on the bench. Zoey loved being in his lap, she felt so safe and secure, like she just knew that no matter what was thrown at them, he would always protect her from the evils of the world.

From the Jean-Pauls of the world, the Danny Concannons... the reporters who had nothing better to do than write scathing, untrue articles about them.

As they sat there, her head against his shoulder and his hand running up and down the length of her thigh, neither of them saw or heard someone come up behind them.

"I want to know just what in the hell is going on here."

Zoey jumped out of Josh's lap and looked into the eyes of a very angry Leo. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute, but no matter how nervous or scared she was, Josh was one hundred times more scared and nervous. Hiding his nervousness, Josh rose to his full height, wrapped his arm around Zoey, and looked at Leo, pointedly, "We're talking, Leo."

"You're talking? That's why she was in your lap?" Leo looked directly at Zoey. "I assume your parents don't know?"

Zoey shook her head, softly, "I'm telling them tonight."

Leo sighed deeply and then glared at Josh. "I want your ass in my office in two minutes or else I will have Donna search for an immediate replacement." That said, Leo left and Zoey sat down on the bench, whispering, "I'm sorry, Josh."

He sat down next to her, "It's all right Zoey, he was going to find out tomorrow anyway. Are you ready to talk to your parents? Do you want me to come with you?"

"No..." She sighed. "You talk to Leo, I'll talk to my parents now. Good luck." She kissed him softly, but quickly as she stood up and looked at him, "I love you, Josh." Gazing at him a moment longer, Zoey turned and walked her way back into the White House, and, ultimately, into the den of hungry, blood-thirsty lions.

Josh watched her determined walk. She looked so unafraid, so ambitious, like she knew exactly what she wanted in this world and exactly how to get it. He smiled at her retreating form with pride, knowing deep in his heart that she was definitely the one. Taking a deep breath, Josh turned back to Leo's office, time to pay the piper.

Josh entered Leo's office, carefully shutting the door on Margaret. He knew that Zoey had better hurry and tell her parents before Radio Free Margaret broadcasts the news throughout the White House and eventually the District. Shaking his head, Josh was sure that Margaret was listening and only hoped that Leo would know this too and put an end to it. Turning towards the Chief of Staff, Josh prepared himself for what was known as... The Wrath of Leo McGarry.

Zoey walked to the Residence of the White House, her head held high. She was already determined not to allow her parents–or anybody else for that matter–make her feel an ounce of guilt or shame for loving Josh. Deep in the depths of her heart and soul, Zoey knew that whatever happened, she and Josh would make it okay. After all, look at all they have already survived... a pregnancy scare, Amy Gardner, Jean-Paul, the press... She knew that she and Josh would owe CJ massive apologies for having her, unknowingly, lie to the press about them. She only hoped that eventually, CJ would grow to forgive them and understand their reasons.

As she made her way up to the Residence, it occurred to Zoey that it was the steepest, longest set of stairs she had ever walked in her life. She saw her parents taking a short break in the living room, talking and laughing. She cleared her throat softly. "Um, mom, dad, can talk to you guys for a minute?"

Leo turned and angrily looked at his deputy. "Just a minute." He walked over and gave his door a hard pound with his fist, a muffled "Ow, dammit" could be heard on the other side.

"Get to work, Margaret!" He sighed as he walked over and sat down behind his desk and stared at the man he has grown to love as a son. "You want to tell me what I saw outside?"

"Of course, Darling, we always have time for you." Abbey beamed at her daughter. She was proud of her, she is finally settling down and getting on with her life. Whatever had sent her scurrying to Europe seemed to be over with.

Jed patted the sofa next to him. "Come sit down, what's on your mind Baby?"

Josh sat down in the guest chair, and looked Leo in the eyes, explaining in a calm voice. "Zoey and I were merely talking."

Zoey gingerly sat down in the chair across her parents. She didn't want to be in arm's reach of them. She took a deep breath and began.

"Before I say anything, I want you both to promise me that you will not flip out and you will not send the other person involved out to be shot."

Jed sighed. "Oh, boy,"

"Talking? With her in your lap? Josh you two could have been making out for all I know. What the hell has gotten into you? Why have you been hanging around a 24 year old woman all the sudden? A woman who, by the way, is the youngest daughter of the President and First Lady of the United States, two people whom I owe my life to."

Abbey glanced at Jed, then at her daughter. She strategically placed herself between the two. "Yes, dear, your father will behave himself."

Josh chose to ignore Leo's pointed comments, he was determined to simply say his piece and be done with it. If Leo wanted to fire him, so be it.

"We were talking about our future."

Zoey watched her parents carefully, "For the last five years, I've been involved in a romantic affair with Josh Lyman. I love him and he loves me. That's why I went to Europe. Because I felt too confused and scared about what was going on, I couldn't deal with it, so I left. I came back, he and I worked things out, and we are together."

Zoey looked at Jed's bulging eyes and figured she best get everything out on the table. "Two years ago, he and I had unprotected sex and I thought that I had gotten pregnant. That's why I was asking mom all those pregnancy questions."

Jed looked at his youngest daughter in shock. He stood up and started to head out the door, Zoey stood up, "Dad? Where are you going?"

Jed turned and looked at her, his voice calm, quiet, yet very angry. "I'm going to go kill Josh and then I'm going to send you to a convent on the other side of this planet."

"Talking about your future? Josh, why in the hell would you..." He trailed off as it dawned on him, softly, "You are sleeping with her."

"Josiah Bartlet. Sit down right now. We will have a calm, rationale family discussion."

Abbey ordered her husband in an empirical voice, and he obediently sat down. Abbey turned to her youngest daughter, "Are you out of your mind?"

Josh answered, "Yes, we've been together since the re-election campaign. We were discussing our children."

"Oh my God, Josh, is she pregnant?"

"No, Mom. I'm not. Mom..." She sighed as she took a moment to collect her thoughts, speaking softly, "I know about everything you going to say. I know about the age gap, I know that he's worked for dad closely for almost eight years, I know all of that mom, but I also know that I love him. I know that when something good happens, I can't wait to tell him, and when something bad happens the only thing I want in the world is for him to hold me and tell me that everything is going to be okay." She looked at her parents, "If you two have any hope for my happiness at all, than you'd support this. I'm not asking that you agree with it, but I am asking that you support it."

Abbey looked at her youngest, softly, "You really do love him."

Zoey nodded as tears pooled in her eyes, whispering, "With every breath in my body."

Josh blinked rapidly. "Pregnant? Zoey? God no, Leo. For crying out loud, have a little confidence in me. I do know about condoms."

Leo covered his ears, "Too much information, Josh."

Jed sat quietly, stunned as he listened to his baby declare her love for a man he sometimes calls Idiot Boy. "Zoey, Joshua Lyman?" No, no, anyone but him.

Josh stared at Leo in disbelief, this conversation had taken an odd turn. He

needed to get it back on track and lay it all out.

"Leo, I love her. She's the one. Dad always told me that when the right one came along, I would know, there would be no questions, my heart would tell me. She's the one, I want to spend my life with her."

Leo just stared at him in shock.

"So, do you want my resignation in writing?"

"Dad," Zoey crossed the room to him, softly, "I know that it puts you in an awkward position, and we are sorry, but I think I can speak for Josh on this when I tell you that we will not screw up. We will be just as discrete as we are now, Dad. The only difference is that when I go to public events with him, I'll be going as his girlfriend. Not as some girl who he happened to have asked."

Leo sighed softly, "Josh, that's not for me to decide. I won't order your resignation, but what the President decides goes. Understand?"

Jed was pale, "Josh Lyman's girlfriend?" He stood and started pacing, "My daughter is 'Lyman's Latest'? God, Zoey, look at what happened when you went out with him before, to the French debacle. My God, girl, you let C.J. stand on that podium and deny everything. Josh stated you just tagged along that night, and that photo, you remember the one, young lady, it was on the front page of every newspaper in the world, in color I might add, that that was just a peck on the cheek between old friends."

He paused in his tirade as what she had said hit home, "My God, you slept with him that night! You stayed at his apartment, I hope you're not sleeping with him under my roof. There's got to be a law against that! If not, I'll order one. Abbey, how could you let this happen?"

"Understood Leo. But I'm not asking him, I'm asking you. Do you think I can be objective? Do you think I can perform my duties without being shown derision or favoritism? Do you want me to stay on as your Deputy?"

Abbey stood up and put a calming hand on her husband's back, softly, "Jed..." Zoey flinched when she heard her father refer to her as "Lyman's latest". She looked her father in the eye, her voice quiet as she fought the tears. "Yes, Dad. I am 'Lyman's latest' as you put it. And I am -damn- proud of that. I love him. And he loves me and if the day ever comes where he asks me to marry him, I will. And I will give him the children that we so desperately want and deserve. And if grandpa had ever referred to mom as 'Bartlet's latest' than you would have had a fit. And it is so nice to know, Daddy dearest, that I can come to you when I'm happy, sad, scared, confused, or, as in this case, elated." Zoey glared at her father a moment longer before walking out of the room.

Abbey sighed as she softly pinched the bridge of her nose, softly, "Jed, go talk to her."

"Josh, what did I tell you after you were shot and you were having those flashbacks? As long as I have a job, you have a job. And you are the only one who can tell if you'll be objective or not."

"Talk to her? I should talk to her? She wants to marry him! She wants to marry a man twice her age, who is old enough to be her father, she wants children with a man who hasn't grown up yet? And I should talk to her? Abbey - did you hear her? She's been screwing him for five years. Five years! And every day he is in my office, at my side, and he never said a word. Did you hear her? She said he is proud to be Lyman's Latest - She is proud that she is his latest whore?"

Jed's voice escalated to the point of shouting, when a sudden sting hit has face. Abbey stood before him, her hand suspended in the air. She looked at him, eyes blazing yet pooling up, "Take that back, Jed Bartlet, take that back. That is your daughter you are talking about."

Jed responded, "Abigail, I don't know what to do here. I will, till the day I die, regret what I just said about our daughter, and I apologize to you for saying it, and, once I calm down, I will apologize to her. But, damn it, woman, what are we going to do? And yes, Abbey, I know that I'm acting just the way your father did when you told him that we were going to get married, but now I know how he feels, and while I will never ever regret marrying you, I cannot help but feel as lost and confused as he was back then." He sighed softly, his voice quiet, "However, your father never would have called you what I called, Zoey, I know that, Abbey."

"Well Jed, as you damn well know, he could have. But he had the grace and compassion not to." She glared at him. "Go find your daughter and talk to her."

"Leo, I can, I have for the past five years. But maybe the time has come for me to move on. Not just here, with my life." Josh looked Leo in the eye. "She is the one, Leo, I'm going to marry her."

"Where is she now?"

"Telling them."

"Go find her, stand beside her. Josh, do the right thing."

Zoey walked to her bedroom and closed the door and the collapsed on her bed in tears. Her father thought of her as a whore. And all because of her love for one man.

Josh nodded softly, "Yeah. Thanks, Leo."

Jed sighed softly as he roamed the halls of the Residence toward the bedroom of his youngest daughter. He briefly wondered if Zoey had brought Josh up there and then felt a knot forming in his stomach and quickly pushed those thoughts out of his mind. Sighing softly as he brought a hand up and gently knocked on the door, "Zoey, baby? Are you all right?" Jed called through the door, his heart breaking as he heard her sobs.

"Go Away!"

Jed sighed softly, his youngest could be a stubborn pain in the ass... like father, like daughter. "Zoey, open the door."

"Why, so you can yell at me some more? Go away."

Jed stared at the door, debating whether to try again or not. Sighing, he slowly turned away, only to find himself face to face with Josh. Jed glared at the man before him. It took everything in his power not to clock him, softly, "You have a lot of nerve showing your face right now."

Josh nodded, softly, "I'd like to speak with you and Mrs. Bartlet, Sir."

The President clenched his hands at his sides, he was in no mood to deal with this now, though he knew that sooner or later, he'd have to. "Damn it, Josh, get the hell out of here." Jed shouted, "I don't want you in my home." With a quiet, deadly intensity he added, "I don't want you near my daughter."

Zoey opened the door quietly in time to hear Jed's final statement, softly, "The daughter you called a whore? You know something... – Mr. President-... the thought of staying someplace where I won't get called a whore or be judged for who I love is quite appealing right now."

She looked at Josh and gave him a look that said that she'd be waiting in his office for him and then left.

Josh didn't watch her, but he could see Jed's eyes follow Zoey's back.

"Sir, could I have a moment with you and Mrs. Bartlet?"

Jed narrowed his eyes at him. "Josh, what can you possibly say to my wife and I?"

"I wanted to tell you of my intentions towards your daughter, Sir." The words were respectful, but Josh's steely tone conveyed his anger towards Jed, and the manner in which he treated his daughter.

Jed sighed and shook his head. "Not tonight, Lyman." He started to walk towards the study.

Josh was right at his heals, "Sir, I believe now is the appropriate time, please hear me out."

Jed turned around and looked at him. "Five minutes."

"Thank you, sir." He followed the President into the sitting room, where Abbey was sitting, apprehension on her face when she saw Josh follow her furious husband into the room. She looked behind Josh, there was no sign of Zoey. "Jed?"

Jed sighed and shook his head. "She took off. Don't worry, if she had gone off grounds, her agents would have told me."

Josh spoke up, "She's in my office, Sir."

Jed whipped around to look at Josh. "How do you know that?"

Josh shrugged his shoulders. "I know your daughter. I know her better than you do."

Jed clenched his fists at his side again and walked over and got into Josh's face. "You self-righteous, snot nosed little bastard. Zoey was a good girl before she got mixed up with you! You are a playboy, Josh, you play girls' emotions and you treat them like cheap objects! You will not do that to my daughter! I forbid it!"

"Spoiled, sir." Josh stated flatly.

"What?" Jed responded incredulously.

"You forgot spoiled. This afternoon, you told me I was self-centered and spoiled. That I didn't care about preserving our nation's heritage for my children. And I realized you were right, Sir. I wasn't thinking of my children, your Grandchildren."

Jed stopped and looked at him, softly, "I will die before I will allow you to have any further relationship with Zoey, and if she chooses to defy me in this, than I will disown her."

Jed furiously walked out of the room as Abbey stood up, a horrified look on her face, calling out to him, "Josiah Bartlet, you get your ass back in here!"

They could hear his footsteps down the hallway. Abbey turned to Josh, "Welcome to the family, get Zoey out of here." She left an astonished Josh standing alone as she scurried down the hallway.

Jed walked into the bedroom and ripped his tie off, he saw a picture of Zoey and himself and picked it up and threw it against the wall, watching as the glass shattered.

Zoey patiently and quietly waited in Josh's office, her petite body curled up on his couch. She sighed quietly, the soft sound of footsteps approaching the office.

Josh quietly entered his office and carefully closed the door behind him. "Zoey, that did not go well." He ran his hands though his hair, and then dropped his head back and stared at the ceiling quietly.

She nodded, pain in her voice, whispering, "I know."

He looked at her and gave her a wry smile. "Your mother welcomed me to the family, but I think your father disowned you. That is, if you stay with me."

Zoey closed her eyes, a tear falling, she nodded mutely. Josh sighed softly as he knelt before her and wiped the tear with his thumb. "He just needs some time to cool down. Your Mom told me to get you out of here, but I don't think it would be wise for you to come home with me. Do you want to stay with Ellie tonight? You two could talk? I'll drive you to Baltimore." She shook her head and sat up, her arms wrapping around him, burying her face into the crook of his neck, quietly sobbing.

He slowly pulled her onto his lap, caressing her hair, "Oh, Zoey, Zoey", he crooned to her as he rocked her gently, "I'm sorry, I should have left when you did, I thought I could talk to him, but I let my damn mouth run away. Shhh, it'll be all right, honey." He rocked her as he murmured to her, his mind racing as to what to do next.

"I don't know what to do, Josh, I don't know what to do," she sobbed. "I am torn between you and my father."

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess. He'll come around, he just needs some time."

There was a gentle knock on the door, then it opened to reveal a tear-streaked Abbey, carrying a bag. She handed Josh the bag, and gathered her daughter into her arms causing Zoey only to cry harder, "Mom, I'm so sorry, I don't know what to do now."

"Shhh, its all right baby. Its all right." She looked over Zoey's shoulder, at Josh. She could see his concern for her daughter, and made a snap decision. "Zoey, all you did was fall in love. It happens to the best of us. Your father knew this day would eventually come, he was just surprised that it was today."

"Oh, mom..." Zoey stepped back and sighed as she looked at her mother, softly, "He called me a whore, mama."

"That's just because he's upset, that doesn't make it right, but that's why he did it. Oh, honey, he's going to regret those words once he regains control."

Zoey nodded, unconvinced, she took a deep breath and looked at her mother, softly, "Mom, I'm going to go and spend the night at Josh's tonight. There isn't anywhere else I'd rather be and anyone else I'd rather be with. I love him, mom, and I'm not ashamed of it."

Abbey looked at her troubled daughter, nodding, "Yes, honey. that's why I brought your bag." She looked at Josh, and smiled, "You know, I've always had a feeling about you two, I've seen this coming for years. I just didn't realize you two were already together." She stepped forward and hugged Josh, "As I stated before, welcome to the family, Josh." She let go and stepped back, "Take her home with you tonight. And Josh, be on time tomorrow morning for the staff meeting, I'll take care of Jed."

Zoey watched her mother and the man that she loved, grateful that at least one of her parents understood. Josh nodded and kissed the first lady's cheek, whispering, "Thank you, Mrs. Bartlet."

"Call me Abbey. Now take her home, we'll iron this out." She smiled at them as she paused at the door, "Zoey, sleep in tomorrow, call me when you wake up. I love you both."

Josh picked up Zoey's bag, and glanced at his briefcase. He wouldn't be working tonight. He wrapped his free arm around her waist and gave her a squeeze and a kiss. "Come on, let's go to our place."

She nodded and grabbed her bag, kissing her mother's cheek one last time. "Let's go."

Exiting the room, Zoey and Josh walked hand in hand out of the White House, followed by Zoey's ever present agents. As they walked to Josh's car, they heard a shout, and turned to see Leo hurry after them. Zoey turned around and looked at him, she immediately placed a hand on his arm to steady him. "Leo, what's wrong?"

"Josh, I came to tell you, I'm ordering you to take a few days off."

Josh swallowed hard, softly, "Leo, did he fire me?"

Leo shook his head no, softly, "No, but he's very upset, understandably, and CJ and Toby know now and CJ's about to bite your heads off. Just take a few days off, take Zoey some place for a few days, collect your thoughts and give him the space to do the same."

Zoey looked at Leo, softly, "Leo, please watch over him. I don't want an attack to come out of this."

Leo smiled at his god-daughter. "I will, he'll get over it. Go, relax, have fun, enjoy some time alone, C.J. will hold off the press for a few days." He opened the door for Zoey and shut it after she climbed in.

His smile froze on his face as he looked over the top of the car at Josh. "Take care of her, and if you ever harm her, in any way, Jed is going to have wait in line behind me to skin you alive."

Josh nodded, his voice sincere, "Thank you, Leo."

As they drove off, neither one noticed the figure on the second floor porch of the residence, wet eyes watching his pride and joy leaving him.


	3. Chapter Three

Josh drove back into Georgetown, keeping one eye on the road and the other on Zoey. She had remained silent since leaving the White House. The only sounds she made were that of her sniffling, indicating that she was still very emotional. Josh sighed quietly to himself, he felt so useless, he didn't know what to do or how to make her believe that everything would be okay.

Once they got back to Josh's apartment building, the agents quickly searched the premises and gave them the go-ahead to go in. As they went in, Josh allowed Zoey to go in first, watching as she made her way over to his couch and laid down and curled up into a ball. The lead agent gently touched Josh's arm, his voice quiet, "All night?"

Josh smiled wryly at the agent's discretion, especially considering what he had witnessed, "Yes, and we'll be heading out of town tomorrow, I'll let you know where in the morning."

Agent Bauer nodded, his voice soft, "Yes, sir. Goodnight, Mr. Lyman."

Josh entered the apartment and made his way to the kitchen, taking the time to drag his hand along Zoey's spine en route. Once he reached there, he washed his hands and set out to make them something to drink.

A few minutes later, Josh had walked back out into the living room, still wearing his coat, carrying two mugs of peppermint tea. He wasn't particularly fond of tea, however, he knew how much Zoey liked it so he kept it on hand for her. As he set his mug down, he was grateful to have it.

Walking around the coffee table, Josh pushed some magazines onto the floor and sat down, reaching out to run his fingertips down her spine again, speaking softly, "Zoey, honey, I brought you some tea, it might help you feel better."

Slowly turning, Zoey sat up and reached for the tea, murmuring her thanks.

Sitting down next to her, Josh sighed heavily as he stripped off his jacket and tie and toed off his shoes. He took a sip of his drink as he looked at her, what was there to say? Then he realized what the only thing he could say was. . . He lifted her chin, forcing her sad eyes to look into his.

"I love you."

Zoey closed her eyes. . . Those three little words were the only things needed to make her cry again, she averted her eyes, whispering, "Josh, your entire career may be over because of me."

He snorted, "No, my career isn't over, just entering a new phase. This isn't a problem, I view this as a challenge, an opportunity."

Zoey shook her head, softly, "Josh, your professional life could be over if my father fires you for this."

Josh refused to accept that he'd be fired over something like this. Engaging in another verbal spar with Mary Marsh might warrant termination, but loving the President's daughter?

"No, I'll resign, conflict of interest, I think we've got a nepotism policy. Don't worry about it tonight." He cupped her chin and looked into her eyes. "You okay?"

Zoey nodded, "Yeah," she paused as she sighed softly, looking at him, "Josh... my father won't disown me. He may talk the talk, but when it comes to walking the walk, he'd rather die than to say or do anything to hurt the family."

Josh nodded as he pulled her into a loving embrace, "See just a little bump in the road, isn't that what families are all about? Fighting and loving? Here drink some of this."

He handed Zoey her tea and watched her take a sip. He was worried about her, she was pale and her eyes were swollen from crying. He just wanted to calm her down and get her to bed, They'd worry about their future tomorrow. She sipped the drink, the peppermint sliding down her throat soothingly. She didn't realize that she had gotten a sore throat from all her crying until she drank the tea. It was then that her headache was making another appearance. She set her cup down on the coffee table and put a hand to her head, softly, "Do you have some aspirin or something?"

Josh nodded as he rose to get her some Tylenol, his forehead creased with worry. He knew that Zoey never took any medication if she could avoid it. Even something as simple as ibuprofen, Zoey tried to avoid. Walking into the bathroom, Josh made sure that he had enough soap and shampoo to get them both through the night and morning. Checking the linen closet, he was relieved as he remembered staying up almost all night just this week doing laundry. He reached for a fresh clean towel and a washcloth and set them on the counter for Zoey so she'd be able to have a bath or shower if she chose. Opening the medicine cabinet, he found the familiar white bottle with a red cap and reached for it and headed out to the kitchen.

Grabbing a clean glass, Josh went to the refrigerator and took out a cold bottle of water and headed into the living room, opening it and pouring some into the glass. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked as he handed her the pills and some water.

She nodded as she took the aspirin, softly, "Yeah. I just need to shower and get to bed."

"Okay, I went ahead and put some fresh towels and a washcloth in the bathroom for you, and there's also a bottle of shampoo and some soap in there. Why don't you go in and undress and start and I'll go through your bag and bring you some pajamas."

Zoey nodded gratefully as she despondently headed into the bathroom. Josh watched her go and sighed softly, his heart breaking for her, as he walked over to her bag and unzipped it. He had to admit he felt a little guilty going through her bag, but he knew that his feelings of awkwardness didn't matter now.

Carefully picking through jeans, some t-shirts and socks, Josh spotted a clean pair of underwear and set them aside and found her nightgown. Josh brought the grey cotton nightshirt out and regarded it thoughtfully. His fingers ran over the fibers slowly and then his eyes caught something in the bag. Reaching in, Josh picked up the tube of lotion and brought it to his nose, inhaling the aroma deeply. He placed Zoey's underwear on top of her nightgown and wrapped the tube of lotion in it and headed into the bathroom, already hearing the sounds of the shower running.

Upon entering, he saw his mirror was steamed up and heard her washing herself. He wasn't sure what to do. He didn't know if he should just leave her nightgown and go into the other room, announce that he was there or step into the shower with her. Not wanting her to think that all he wanted was sex, Josh opted for option two.

"Zoey, I brought your pajamas, a pair of underwear and some lotion in here for you, they are on the vanity."

He waited as she just stood there for a moment. Suddenly, Josh was worried that Zoey was upset at him for going through her bag. Zoey popped her head out, her wet hair slicked back, and gave him a small smile,

"Thanks, Josh. I'll be out in a minute."

He nodded and leaned in to quickly kiss her and stepped out to give her privacy so she could finish her shower.

A few minutes later, Zoey stepped out of the bathroom wearing her nightgown. Josh was a little surprised to see that the hem stopped at mid thigh. He smiled at her as she went over and sat down next to him, putting her head on his shoulder. Josh leaned in and kissed the top of her head and breathed in the feminine fragrance of gardenia, he couldn't help but smile. "You smell so beautiful."

Zoey's lips tugged into a smile as she kissed his cheek, her eyes closing. Josh held her closely for a bit, as he watched some tv. After Leno had signed off for the night, Josh looked down at Zoey and saw she was sound asleep. Carefully he laid her down on the couch and went into his bedroom and quickly changed into something more comfortable to sleep in. Quickly pulling down the bed, Josh got everything ready and walked back out and picked Zoey up and carried her into the bedroom and gently laid her in his bed.

Bringing the blankets up, he kissed her lightly and got in on the other side. Soon he drifted to sleep and his body unconsciously pulled Zoey toward him, wrapping an arm around her waist as they both, surprisingly, slept peacefully.

The following morning Josh awoke and glanced over at Zoey. Her eyes were still red and puffy, suggesting that she had cried some more during the night. He sighed as he shook his head, if the President hadn't had a detail with him, Josh knew he would have hit him for what he called Zoey. Leaning in, Josh carefully brushed some hair out of Zoey's face, and kissed her gently and got out of bed.

Closing the door as he left the room, Josh went into the kitchen and grabbed his phone and dialed some familiar digits and waited. He smiled softly as he heard the voice on the other end, "Mom? Its me."

"Joshua - Is something wrong?"

"No, no. Say, listen, I'm taking a few days off of work. I want you to meet someone, someone special to me."

Barbara Lyman smiled softly, her son was finally appearing to settle down. "Oh, honey, I'd love to have you and your friend for a few days. Ever since dad died, it's been so lonely around the house."

"Mom, as much as I want to see you in Florida, I'd like you to meet her in Connecticut. I want to show her the house, you know, where I grew up. Do you think you could fly up there today? We'll meet you there."

Mrs. Lyman bit her bottom lip, she didn't know how to tell her son that she didn't have the money to fly to Connecticut. Hesitantly, "Sure, honey. I'll have to look in your father's old stashes for some money, but I can try."

Josh sighed softly in exasperation at his mother's money miserliness. She could buy the airline if she was so inclined, yet she pinched her pennies. "Mom, I'll buy you the ticket, I'll have Donna arrange the flight and call you with the information. This is really important to me."

"No, no, no, no, you save your money, Joshua. I'll manage. So what is your little friend's name?"

"Zoey, Zoey Bartlet." He could hear his mother gasp as he continued, "She'll be bringing her security detail, so there will be seven of us. Don't worry Mom, they stay at a hotel."

Waking up to an empty bed, Zoey climbed out and made it up for him. She walked out into the kitchen and stopped out of sight as she heard him on the phone, wondering who he would be talking to. Hearing him say the word "Mom", she couldn't help but smile softly, and then was reminded to call her own mother.

She stepped in and walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, putting her face in his back.

Josh smiled softly as he used his shoulder to hold the phone to his ear, his hands running up and down Zoey's arms slowly. He closed his eyes and sighed softly as he heard his mother's exasperation. "The President's daughter? You are dating the President's daughter?! Joshua Lyman, don't you know she's young enough to be YOUR daughter?!"

"Mom, calm down, remember your blood pressure." He felt Zoey squeeze him in sympathy. "Yes, she is the President's daughter, and our relative ages are irrelevant."

Barbara sighed deeply. Ever the old-fashioned mother, she said, "Okay... Well, I'll fix your old room up and she can stay in the guest room, I suppose."

Zoey kissed the back of his neck softly and padded over to the refrigerator. Spying some fruit, she took it out and then saw a small tub of Philadelphia cream cheese and took that out as well. Walking around the kitchen, Zoey quietly opened Josh's cabinets and drawers and took out two small plates, some silverware, a coffee mug and two small glasses. Josh just watched her, an amused smile on his face, as he dealt with his mother. He saw Zoey look around in confusion and arched his brows at her, asking what she was looking for silently. When she mouthed the word "bagels", Josh pointed to the freezer and then showed her where the toaster was. She gave him a thankful smile and fetched them and then slid them down into the toaster and waited for them to heat up.

Josh's ears perked up as he heard his mother mention something about two separate rooms for him and Zoey. Deciding it wasn't worth the battle, Josh simply said, "Okay, Mom, we'll be there late tonight, probably after ten, so don't wait up for us. And Mom, thanks."

Mrs. Lyman just laughed softly, "Not wait up for you? Joshua, of course I'll wait up for you. It's been years since I've seen you and now that you are bringing a small army with you, you guys will be hungry after that long drive. Five agents you said? Am I allowed to feed them?"

Josh laughed softly. "Mom, don't worry about feeding us, we'll grab a bite once we get in town and get them settled into a hotel."

Zoey suddenly realized what Josh had said about her agents, she quickly ran over to him, speaking softly, "Josh, my agents have to be with me. They won't let me stay at your mom's and them at a hotel. Maybe we should all just get a hotel."

Mrs. Lyman's ears perked at the sound of another voice. "Joshua, is that Zoey I hear? What is she doing at your apartment at 6 in the morning?"

Josh looked at Zoey and nodded, hearing his mother's question, he quickly decided to put that Fullbright Scholarship to use and craft a believable response, "Uhhh... we try to have breakfast every morning together." He gave Zoey an "I'm in deep shit look".

Mrs. Lyman refused to believe this. Ever since he was a little boy, Josh had been an awful liar. "Joshua, don't lie to me. This is your mother, I KNOW when you are lying. Did she stay with you? Joshua, what kind of a girl is she?"

Josh's eyes grew wide as did his voice, "Mom! She's a wonderful girl, an amazing girl, brilliant, beautiful, funny, compassionate, kind, and I love her. THAT's what kind of a girl she is!"

Josh could hear his mother clucking her tongue. "You love her? So you're really serious?"

His voice softened, "Yes, mom. She's the one."

Barbara was speechless, she never thought she'd hear Josh utter those words. Josh looked at his beloved as he described her to his mother. He was rewarded with a dazzling smile from her. Reaching out, he grabbed her hand as he finished the call. "I gotta go pack, we'll see you tonight, Love ya, bye."

Hanging up the phone, he pulled her closer, murmuring "We'll worry about the agents tonight." Kissing her softly, he added, "It will all work out.". Zoey kissed him back and then broke the kiss, giving him her sweetest of smiles, "Joshua... if I have to have separate bedrooms at your mother's place tonight, I won't be happy."

He couldn't help but laugh softly, "It's not her place, it's mine. I own the house, we'll be staying at my place, in our own room."

Zoey smiled softly. "Good. And there's room for the agents without them stepping on our toes?"

He gave her an amused smile, "More than enough room, we won't have to see them at all. And Mom loves to cook, she'll be in seventh heaven cooking for your little army."

Zoey laughed softly and grinned at him, kissing him softly, "Why don't you take me to seventh heaven in the shower, Mr. Lyman."

Josh matched her grin, grateful to see the Zoey he loved again. Realizing that everything will work out fine in the end, he reached out and kissed her inner wrist. "Love to"

Slipping her hand in his, she allowed him to lead her to the shower.

"Where is she, Leo? Where is that bastard taking her?"

Leo sighed softly. He had spent the day as the direct target of the President's fire. As Jed had repeatedly pointed out, Leo was responsible for bringing Josh on board. Leo sighed softly, "Sir, I don't know. But you should have known this would happen when you called your daughter a whore."

Jed spun around to look at his chief of staff and oldest friend. Both men were fully aware that there were only two people on the planet who could get away with saying something like that to him... his best friend and his wife. "Don't you dare say that."

Leo stepped towards him, speaking calmly in hopes to calm the very angry and irritable President. "Well, Sir, I believe that's where this all started. I think you need to apologize to her and accept the situation."

The President stood there in shock. Was this the same man who flipped out over Sam dating his daughter?

"Accept the situation?! Accept a situation, Leo, where a man whom I regarded as a son is now sleeping with my youngest daughter?!"

"Well think about it this way, Jackass, if you regarded him as a son before, it won't be that difficult of a transition, if and when they get married."

Leo stood up quickly as Abbey walked in the room. Abbey gave him a small smile, "Leo, would you excuse us please?"

Leo nodded, grateful for the way out, and quickly left as Abbey approached her husband. "I know where Zoey is, Jed. She called and told me."

"She called you? Is she okay?"

"She's fine. Considering everything that she's been through the past 24 hours." Abbey sighed softly. "Jed, why can't you just open your eyes and see how happy she is with Josh? Josh is a good man, Jed. We both know that. He would rather die than hurt Zoey."

"Married, Abigail? She wants to marry him?" Jed was astounded, he hadn't thought of that during the past two days. He had been concentrating on how best to destroy Josh Lyman.

Abbey nodded, softly, "That's what I gathered. Jed, you are faced with some choices... one, you can accept this and embrace it and not lose your daughter or any potential grandchildren, or you can continue to act like a jackass and lose any chance of reconciliation with Zoey and any chance at ever knowing any grandchildren that may come out of this. The choice is yours." That said, the First Lady walked out of the oval office.

Jed watched as his wife walked out of the office with the poise and grace only Abigail Bartlet can pull off. He sighed deeply, his mind was reeling at this new development. His youngest daughter wanted to marry this man. He was now faced with a whole new set of problems.

The President sighed softly as he sat down on one of the couches in his office. His mind replaying the conversation he had with Josh just the other day. He could see and hear everything vividly... "You are a young man, Josh. Someday, you will fall in love with a woman, marry her, and have children. What kind of legacy will your children have from you?"

The President struggled to wrap his brain around this. He realized that this was what Josh had been trying to tell him before he ordered him out of the White House, that Josh wanted children, children with his daughter. He sighed again as his eyes drifted over to a picture of Zoey on his credenza, a pang of guilt stabbing at him... His eyes bore into the photo, whispering softly, "My god... What have I done to her?"

Zoey sat curled up in a plush leather chair in Josh's living room as he made the arrangements. She was looking forward to getting out of DC for a few days and to learning more about Josh as a child. She gazed at him as he worked the phones, cell phone in hand talking to Donna, landline in hand on a mysterious call to someone in Connecticut. At one point he held the two phones together so Donna could talk with whomever. Really, the man was hopeless with technology, she wondered how he earned to drive a car.

Suddenly he hung both phones up and smiled at her. "All set, do you need to get any clothes from the Residence?"

Zoey sighed softly as she stood up. "Yeah, but I'm dreading going back there."

Josh nodded, understanding, "We'll just sneak in through the kitchen's loading docks, Donna is setting it right now. You can go upstairs and pack, I'm going to meet with Leo in the kitchen, then we're on our way."

She nodded and gave him a small smile, "Is there anything you don't think of?"

"Well, I'd like to create a minor disaster that would keep your father in the situation room, but I couldn't think of anything. I'm going to pack, we should be there in half an hour."

Less than half an hour later, Josh had parked his car strategically behind a semi. Sitting in the front seat, his passenger fidgeted her hands in her lap. Josh remained silent, giving her the time she needed to work her nerve up. Once she nodded at him, he reached for her hand and kissed it and got out. Walking around the car, Josh opened the door for her and Zoey stepped out, a small smile of gratitude on her pretty face.

Walking hand in hand, they entered the White House and stopped abruptly, surprised to find Leo standing there waiting for them, Abbey by his side.

Zoey smiled softly at her mother and at the man she regarded as a second father. Her smile faltered as she looked at Leo... Did he think of her the same way her father thought of her? Did he think she was nothing more than a whore? As "Lyman's Latest?" Zoey shook those thoughts out of her head and rationalized that if Leo had felt that way, than he wouldn't be standing beside her mother. She went over and hugged him, kissing his cheek softly, whispering, "Leo, I love you. Thank you for your support in this, it means so much to Josh and I."

Leo stiffly endured Zoey's embrace. He felt like he was betraying his best friend by sneaking to the kitchen to help spirit Zoey away. But it was the only action he could take at this moment. He nodded at Abbey, "You'd better hurry."

Abbey nodded quietly, knowing that this was a painful act for Leo. She not only understood, but respected his conflicting feelings and she only hoped that Zoey would as well. Moving towards her daughter, her eyes drifted over to Josh, giving him a small smile and a little nod.

Josh smiled back at the First Lady, grateful for her acceptance and followed Leo as they moved toward the service elevator. Reaching their destination, Leo turned to his Deputy, "So, what did you want to see me about?"

"Leo, I've been giving this whole situation a lot of thought, I think you should start looking for my replacement."

Leo looked at him in shock. "Josh, this thing with the President, it will blow over. After all, Abbey is on your side. She is all for this. As long as you keep Zoey happy and safe from harm, than she's 100 supportive of this. And the President will see your love for her in time."

They paused as a janitor passed, trying hard not to look at the Chief of Staff and his Deputy hiding by the trash bins. Josh wished he could have reasoned with Leo over the phone, but he knew he needed to do it in person, to see Leo's reaction.

"Leo, Jed has 3 years left in office. I've got to look towards my future. I'm taking Zoey to Connecticut, show her the house, the state. I want to talk to her about our future. You know that the DNC has approached me about the Senate seat, if I'm going to run, I've got to start now. But I want her to be behind it."

Leo looked in shock at the younger man. He was very surprised by Josh's brazen attitude to refer to the President on a first name basis, something that Leo had only done less than a handful of times. Sticking a post-it note on that, he quickly moved to the situation at hand. "The Senate, Josh? Josh, I applaud your ambition, and your wanting to talk with Zoey about this, but..." he sighed as he tried to pick his words carefully, "She will always be the daughter of a President. For her entire life, Zoey will always have to have a security detail, the two of you will always have to call restaurants and stores in advanced to have them cleared out so you can go. It is going to be a massive undertaking. Putting the senate aside for a moment, do you always want to live with the chance that the woman you are with will forever, until the day she dies, face the possibility of a kidnaping? Or of a hit?"

Josh realized that Leo was only trying to be realistic, however he couldn't help getting the feeling that he was trying to dissuade him from being with Zoey. "Leo, of course she will, but she'll live that life regardless if we're together or not. And I'm planning on bringing her back here as First Lady."

Leo sighed softly, "Josh, don't think I'm trying to talk you out of this, I'm not. It sounds like you have put a lot of thought into this and you know what you want. It just surprised me when you mentioned the Senate. I never thought you wanted this. Toby and Sam, sure, Sam's got that congress thing he's thinking about at the end of the term anyway, but you..." his voice trailed off... he looked at him, softly, "Senator Lyman,"

Leo gave him his famous crooked grin, "It has a nice ring to it." His grin faded a little as he got back to being serious, "I've always seen so much more of Abbey in Zoey than I have in Ellie or Elizabeth. Don't get me wrong, Ellie and Liz are great women, I love both of them as if they were my own daughters, but they've always seemed to shy away from the political arena. I'm grateful to see another Bartlet wanting to participate in politics, even if it's to help the man she loves go to the Senate. Give me six more months to figure out who I want as your replacement and then I will help you with the first stepping stones, I'll get you the names and numbers of everybody you need in order to start. And if you and Zoey want to start this on your own time during those six months that's fine, just keep it under your hats while you are working for the President, deal?"

"Deal" Josh held out his hand to shake on it, and Leo grasped it. Leo smiled as he realized he just ruined his plans for a graceful exit from the White House to retirement, oh well, politics was in his blood, and it would be nice to be a footnote to history as the man who put Father-in-Law and Son-in-Law in the White House. "So, you're going to Connecticut? What about Zoey's plans for med school?"

As if on cue, Zoey walked into the hallway, a bag in her hand, and went up to the men. Placing her hand on Josh's back, Zoey smiled at him. "Zoey has decided to forego med school."

She looked at Josh's stunned face. "I wasn't sure how to tell you. I know we talked about California, and we can still do that, but... I don't want to spend 6 years in school and then be a resident at a hospital. We would never see each other. I want to be with you, I want to do what you are doing." She gave him a small smile, "I'm a Bartlet, what can I say?"

Leo stifled a grin. "I'm going to go back to my office. Have a good time in Hartford. Josh, give your mother my love and a kiss." He walked back to his office thinking that Josh is going to have his hands full with Zoey.

Josh just merely grinned at her and kissed her lovingly. "Zoey Patricia Bartlet, I do love you."

The two love birds collected her bags and stepped out of the White House and went back to Josh's car. Buckling up, they put some tunes on and started for the six hour drive to Hartford.

It was almost eleven when the convoy finally pulled into the driveway. Zoey couldn't really see much of the house as it was dark. She waited in the car while Josh and agents went to clear the house. It had been a long drive and although she slept, she felt tired and cranky. Josh had spent the entire trip trying to persuade her to stay in Med school, but she was exhausted by the past day's events.

Suddenly the door opened, and Josh was reaching in to help her out. He was beaming from ear to ear and gathered into his arms for a quick kiss. He whispered into her ear, "I want to you to meet my Mother."

Zoey mumbled softly, it was clear that the past few days have taken a toll on her, "Will she hate me for corrupting her darling baby boy?"

Josh laughed heartily, "No, I think you've got that backwards - I'm the corrupt or, you're the corrupted."

He gave her another kiss to reassure her, and placed his hand on the small of her back, guiding her towards the house.

A tall, dignified woman was standing on the front porch. The light behind her created a halo around her auburn hair. Zoey hesitated slightly, but Josh patted her back and pushed her forward. The woman's face was expressionless, and Zoey's heart sank.

Barbara Lyman glared at her son. "Do you deny this poor woman sleep, Joshua?" She smiled fondly at Zoey and extended her hand. "Come on in, dear, I have a fresh apple pie right out of the oven."

Zoey sighed softly, she wasn't sure if she should feel welcomed by her hospitality, or a tad offended at being treated like a child. Her grip on Josh's hand tightened. "Thank you, Mrs. Lyman, but I think right now I'd rather just have a nice long hot bubble bath."

"Yes, dear, of course. Let me show you to your room." Barbara gently grasped Zoey's elbow and guided her to the door, whilst glaring at her son.

"Joshua, would you bring in the bags? I'll get Zoey settled and then we will meet in your father's office."

Zoey quickly shot Josh a "please help me now" look as the older woman nudged her inside. She prayed that Josh would have a talk with his mother and explain the nature of their relationship. Zoey's eyes trailed around the house and she stopped when she saw a picture of a young boy looking to be about 4. She walked over to the picture on the wall. His hair was bright blonde, but she'd recognize those dimples anywhere. She smiled softly as she took a glimpse into his childhood, she looked at her hostess with a smile. "Your home is very beautiful, Mrs. Lyman."

"Why, thank you, dear. But you know, this is Joshua's now. I wish he would have given me more notice, it's been closed up for awhile, and you just can't get good help these days." Barbara moved Zoey quickly up the stairs and down the hallway, Zoey didn't have much of a chance to look around.

Barbara opened a door and ushered Zoey in. "I've put you in the peach bedroom, it has a lovely view. The bathroom is through that door, here is the closet. Josh can light the fire when he brings your bag in."

Barbara bustled about the room, straightening a picture, running her finger along a dresser top, shaking her head.

"I have to apologize, this place is a mess, I'll have it cleaned up first thing tomorrow. Honestly, Joshua needs to let me know his plans before he has me running around the country." But her grin showed that she was amused rather than exasperated at her son. "I'll leave you be, if you need anything, let me know. You will be coming downstairs once you've refreshed yourself? That pie is delicious."

Zoey blinked rapidly at the woman's quickness. She nodded, softly, "Yes, ma'am, thank you." Once Barbara had left Zoey walked around the bedroom and breathed in deeply, making a face. The bedroom, while pretty, was terribly out of date and it smelled of dust and old, stale air.

Walking over to the window, she opened it up and took a deep breath of the fresh air and decided to air the room out while she waited for Josh. She looked around, trying to decide if this was the master bedroom. The room was huge, with a queen- sized bed and a fireplace set between two windows. She opened the closet and saw it was a walk-in. The bathroom was small though, with old fashioned fixtures and a huge tub.

She heard Josh curse as he unceremoniously dumped both their bags on the floor, "Zoey, this weighs a ton, what did you bring?"

Zoey grinned as she closed the door. "Oh you know... sex toys."

Josh squeaked as Zoey moved towards him. Zoey gave him an evil grin, "I'm going to bathe, will you scrub my back?"

Josh groaned, whispering, "Zoey, I will not have sex with you in my mother's house."

Zoey grinned at him, "But, Josh, I thought it was your house."

"Well, it is technically, but it's still Mom and Dad's."

Zoey laughed at his uneasiness. "Relax, Josh, the door is locked. Now..."

She slowly started to unbutton her blouse and walk backwards towards the bathroom, loving the look of shock on his face when it became clear to him that she has been bra-less all day, "Are you going to scrub my back?"

Josh was torn, there was nothing more he wanted to do but that, but his Mother was waiting for him. He hesitated, then made his decision. He toed off his shoes and unbuttoned his top button as he followed his seductress.

Zoey grinned as she turned on the hot water and stripped her clothes off. Allowing him to get in the tub first, she followed him and sat down in his lap and kissed him softly as she hugged him, murmuring softly, "I love you."

"Mmm, me too" he replied as he pulled her towards him.

Barbara hesitated in the hallway, where had he gone to? She had seen him carry the bags upstairs, and followed him to direct him to the appropriate rooms, but he had disappeared. She checked his old room first, pausing to ensure that the bed had been made with fresh sheets, but his bags weren't there.. She opened the door to the Master Bedroom, her room, but he wasn't there either.

She walked towards the Peach room when she heard them. Her hand rose to her chest involuntarily as she listened to the lusty noises.

Zoey grinned at him as her body soon engulfed his manhood. "Now, see, isn't this much more fun?" She lazily ran her finger down his chest.

Barbara frowned. What has Joshua gotten himself into this time? She shook her head in disapproval as she made her way downstairs to see if any of the agents wanted some pie.

Zoey climbed out of the bathtub sexually satisfied. She gave her lover a small grin as she toweled her body off. "You never cease to amaze me."

The following morning, Zoey woke up and looked around the unfamiliar room, she remembered where she was and turned to find Josh next to her, still asleep. She silently crawled out of bed and looked through her bag. She set aside the cotton pj's and tank top, instead reaching for the new Victoria's Secret teddy, which Josh had yet to see. She checked to ensure her hair was mussed, and that the bruises he had left on her neck and shoulders were visible, she quietly left the room to find the kitchen and make Josh some coffee.

Creeping down the stairs, she was delighted to see no sight of Barbara or the off-duty agents. Peeking around the kitchen, she started to make coffee for the man she loved, relishing the simple, domestic act.

She glanced around the kitchen, waiting for coffee to brew, and took in the dated decor. She silently walked through the dark rooms, checking out Josh's childhood home. It was not at all what she envisioned, stiff, traditional, just like Josh's mother

She could not foresee spending her life here. She went back to the kitchen, poured the coffee into a carafe and headed back to Josh.

Walking upstairs, Zoey nearly collided with Barbara. The older woman took in Zoey's appearance with a disgusted glare, softly, "You shouldn't be scampering around half naked...there are men in this house."

Zoey gave the older woman a polite smile. "Yes... and I love one. Good morning, Mrs. Lyman." She gave her a serene look and headed to the bedroom, not at all surprised to see Josh awake. She shut the door and handed Josh the carafe, sighing softly, "Your mother hates me."

He took the carafe and set it on the side table. "Mom hates every woman I date. But, it doesn't matter."

He took in her nightie and made a twirling motion with his hands. She giggled loudly and complied with his request, adding a bit of a wiggle for good measure. She saw his immediate physical reaction and twirled yet again.

Josh shook his head. "I can't believe you saw my mother looking like that."

Zoey grinned as she dipped her finger into his coffee. "Yes, she was most amused."

She gave him a flirty little pout, and drew her finger across her lips. She then leaned towards him for a kiss. Kissing him serenely, Zoey snuggled down and put her head on his chest, smiling in satisfaction. "Do you have any plans for today?"

"Stay in bed all day with you." Josh said contentedly, as he drew her tight. Zoey smiled as she murmured happily, moving closer to him and closing her eyes, as he hungrily kissed her.

A few hours later, the door opened and Mrs. Lyman walked in with fresh towels. Zoey let out a scream as she quickly tried to cover herself up. Blithely ignoring Zoey, Barbara announced to her son, "Joshua, Representative Walter's secretary called to confirm your meeting this morning, you've got to get moving. And I need to have that talk with you, I waited for you last night, but I can see you were preoccupied."

Zoey glared at the old woman, her dislike for her growing by the moment, her voice indicating her testiness, "Um, Barbara, can't you see that we are still in bed and not ready to face the house yet?"

Barbara spoke as she walked to the bathroom to deposit the towels, "Miss Bartlet, I am trying to ignore the fact that you are naked and in bed with my son; who should know better."

Josh shrunk lower under the covers at his mother's words, "Apparently you won't allow me to do so with the tact this situation requires. I am sorry if your evening activities preclude your early rising, but I have moved heaven and earth to make this house presentable and ready for my son's meeting with the Representative and his contingent, which is scheduled to be here in one hour. Joshua, get ready now."

She turned to glare at Zoey.

"Okay, hold up..." Zoey sat up and wrapped the sheet around her breasts as she glared at her, "I have been kind to you because you are the mother of the man that I love. I have put up with my parents bull shit about this, and I'll be damned if I put up with your crap about us when you don't even know a damn thing about me except what you and your bitty old friends discuss at your sewing circles!"

Zoey grabbed the quilt and wrapped it around her body and stormed out of the room in anger, headed to the bathroom and slammed the door, locking it.

Barbara turned to Josh, "Joshua, really, what on earth are you thinking? You've got to get ready now. I will discuss this with you after your meeting with the Representative. And will see that she puts some clothing on?"

"Mom," Josh sighed as he got out of bed, grateful he was wearing boxer shorts. "You've got to cut her some slack. The President has not quite accepted us yet and he said some awful things to her that have gotten her very upset. I brought her out here thinking that she could find a safe refuge here and could be welcomed by you."

Josh took in his mother's look of disbelief. "This is the woman I'm going to marry, Mom. I love her. I want to have children with her. And I'm going to. Now, I'll tell you the same thing that the First Lady told the President on this matter. You can either accept us and be happy for us and have the chance at knowing any grandchildren that may come from this, or you can continue down the road you are going and forgo any and all chances."

He saw her take in his tirade, and spoke quickly before she cut him off. "I'm your last surviving child, Mom. You can't count on Joanie to give you a grandchild because Joanie's been dead for almost 40 years. Either way, it's up to you. I'm sick of the bull shit and I'm sick of the fighting. I'm going to call the Representative and reschedule the meeting and have it moved elsewhere."

He paused as he looked at his mother, "I'm sorry that our visit caused so many problems and stress for you. I'll have Donna reimburse you for your troubles." He turned and walked out of the room to make some phone calls.

Barbara started after her son as he strode out of the room. She sat on the bed and turned towards the locked bathroom, she could hear muffled sobs coming through the door.

Grandchildren? He really was serious about this one. But she is so young, and so, so headstrong. She got up and went to find her son.

"Joshua? I'm sorry. I thought" Barbara paused when she saw the look in her son's eyes, this really is the one. "I thought she was just another one of your women. I apologize, and I'll apologize to her, but I think she needs you now. I heard her crying."

He cringed at his mother's words "just another one of your women". He knew it was by his mistakes that he had gotten his reputation as a womanizer, he just hated that Zoey had to pay for it. He nodded quietly and went to find Zoey.

Zoey sat on the tub and dabbed her eyes with toilet paper. She didn't bother to tear the paper off the roll, there was just a long strand of it crossing them. She heard a soft knock on the locked door and ignored it.

"Zoey, its me, are you okay? Please, open the door."

She sighed and opened the door to find Josh, holding two cups of coffee. He handed her one, "A peace offering, from my mother." She sighed as she sat back down on the tub.

"Your mother hates me, Josh. She might as well call me a whore like my father did." She sighed again as she looked up at him, "Why does loving a man make me a whore?"

Josh sat down on the edge of the tub and gently rubbed her leg, "Its just their generation, and who we are. We're just too much in the public eye and it reflects on them. They are the scions of the old order, they have to set an example to the world, and we just don't fit." He sighed and took a drag of rapidly cooling coffee.

"I'm too old, I've played the field too long, you're too young. You're the fairy tale princess, who marries the prince and lives happily ever after. That's why the press was so enamored with you and Jean-Paul."

"Jean-Paul turned out to be a drug abusing jerk." She looked at him, softly, "I guess I should apologize to your mother, huh?"

"Yeah, but she needs to apologize to you too." He raised her to her feet and drew her into his arms. "Let's finish what Mom interrupted" and led her back to the bed.

Zoey shuffled to the bed, her eyes caught a glance of the clock and she looked at him, knowing he only had half an hour left, softly, "Josh, we don't have the time."

Josh sighed and nodded, knowing she was right. He reached out and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, figuring that he best tell her now what his future plans are. "Zoey, honey, I have a choice, and I realize that I won't be up for any awards in timing or tact, but I need to decide now... Peter Pan or Senator Lyman; a lost boy or a future leader - you choose."

She blinked at him in surprise and quickly turned her head, not wanting him to see the tears pooling in her eyes again. She hated herself for being so emotional lately but some things couldn't be helped. She padded over to the window and looked out it, softly, "I feel like I'm holding you back, Josh."

"Holding me back? No, I want us to move forwards Zoey, but we need to make a decision about our future. And I have the possibility of running for Senator here in Connecticut, with Leo's help. But I need to know if that's what you want. I'm sorry to dump this on you today, but I have to take this meeting. I need to know what you want."

She looked at him and walked over to him, running her hand down his face softly, her voice quiet, yet speaking volumes, "Beautiful man... I want to live my life with you. I want to give you children and I want us to sit on the porch of our home watching our grandchildren play. I want you to be happy, Josh. I want to make you happy. Ever since I've known you... way back to when I was a 16 year old annoyance working on my father's first campaign, I've heard you speak of wanting a seat yourself some day. This is your dream, Josh. You should grab it with both hands and know that I'm right there beside you all the way."

"Are you sure? You, better then any woman, knows the toll it takes on a family. Don't take this wrong, but we've seen what its done to your parents. I was really worried about Abbie's drinking during the second campaign. And, if I go that route, I want to go all the way, I want to make you the First Lady."

"Josh," She gave him a smile, she wanted to put all his fears and concerns at rest, but she didn't have the words for that. She leaned in and kissed him softly and then pulled back and smiled, softly, "Go for it."

Jaws dropped when they strode into the West Wing hand in hand a week later. The sight of them entering together seemed to confirm the rumors which had spread throughout the building after the Deputy Chief of Staff's sudden leave of absence and the thunderous visage of the President as he went about his daily tasks.

Whispers traveled faster then wildfire and eyes followed them as they made their way to the Oval Office. Charlie looked at the two of them as they entered his office.

Zoey leaned over and kissed the corner of Josh's mouth, softly, "Go talk to Leo. I'll deal with my father."

Josh nodded as waited to see her safely inside the oval office before he headed to Leo's. Zoey made her way over to Charlie's desk and gave him a small smile, "Charlie, I have an appointment with my father. Is he ready?"

Charlie nodded, it hurt him to see her with someone else, but he knew that it was he who broke up with her, not the other way around. And she seemed happy, so as long as Zoey was happy, than Charlie was happy. He sighed softly internally and gave his ex-girlfriend a small smile, nodding, "Yeah, Zo, he's ready for you."

Josh watched Charlie for a moment, he knew that the younger man was having a hard time dealing with this and he felt badly for that. Josh has always had a soft spot for Charlie, after all, it was Josh who brought Charlie aboard in the first place. And it was Charlie who engaged in screaming matches with the nurses and doctors to see Josh after he had been shot.

Watching Zoey go into the Oval Office, Charlie turned and looked at Josh. "You love her?"

Josh blinked in surprise, he wasn't quite sure how to answer that. Of course he loved her, but how does a guy tell the ex-boyfriend of the woman that he loves that? He sighed softly and nodded, softly, "Yeah, I do."

Charlie nodded as he shuffled some papers around on his desk, softly, "I know you do... And I know she loves you too, Josh."

Josh watched him carefully, curious where this was going, but remaining quiet. The last thing he wanted to do was push Charlie on something as delicate at this. Charlie's head rose up to look at his friend. "Treat her good, Josh. Jean-Paul hurt her deeply and I know that I couldn't have been the world's greatest boyfriend to her as well."

Josh nodded quietly, softly, "You are a damn good man, Charlie. Despite everything, I know that Zoey still has a soft spot for you. She always has and she always will. And any woman, Charlie... any woman... would be damn lucky to have you love her. And I mean that from the bottom of my heart."

Charlie smiled softly at him and nodded, mumbling a thanks. Josh patted his shoulder gently as he left and made his way to Leo's office.

Zoey entered the Oval Office and was immediately overwhelmed. How does she do this? What does she say to her father? To the man who called her a whore? Taking in a deep breath, Zoey quietly cleared her throat.

The President peered over his glasses at his youngest daughter, standing before him. He took in her rigid stance, waiting for his greeting with trepidation and defiance. He sighed to himself, and closed the folder, carefully placing it before him, then removed his reading glasses.

Zoey followed his every move, as though in a trance. He rose slowly from his chair, as though his back ached, and walked around his desk to stand in front of her. "Zoey, honey, I'm sorry for everything I said. Will you forgive a foolish old father who worries about his baby?"

She sighed quietly, relieved at his soft, kind tone. Looking at her father through a mantle of wet lashes, Zoey said simply, "I love him, Dad. That will never change."

The President nodded quietly, "Zoey, honey, love is a mysterious and a complicated force. It is a mysterious visitation, which comes out of nowhere into the here and now and takes hold of you... it is recognized intuitively... if it's the real thing, you won't have to be told..."

Zoey sighed softly as she rolled her eyes and settled into a stance, not really wanting to be lectured on the trivia and poetry of love through the ages, and the different types of love a person can encounter. Seeing her agitation, the President decided to keep his speech short and sweet and quickly came to his point.

"Zoey, I understand that you think you love him. And sweetheart, I just want what's best for you. And this relationship, at this point in your life, is not what's best for you."

Zoey looked at her father for a moment, her face creased from worry and sleep deprivation, her voice quiet, "How do you know what's best for me, Dad? I'm a grown woman. I have had a life of my own since I was 16 years old when you and mom were working finger to the bone to get in here. What's best for me, Dad, is to be with a man who loves me as much as I love him, and Josh is that man. And dad, you can either accept this and reap the benefits from it, or you can continue to object to it and I'll gracefully bow out of your life."

The President sighed softly, his youngest was, by far, the most stubborn of his children. "Zoey, you've just finished school, you're going to med school in California. Josh is going to be in Washington. I went through that with your mother. Its very, very difficult to maintain a relationship when neither of you have the time to, to say nothing of the fact that you and he will be three time zones apart."

Zoey chewed her bottom lip as she averted her eyes, her voice soft, "Dad, I' ve decided not to go to medical school. Josh was approached by the DNC to run for the senate seat in Connecticut. He wants to do this and I want to help him. And, dad, if all goes well and Josh is perceived as a really strong Senator, then he will run for Governor and after four years of that, Dad, he's going to try to get back here, only this time he'll be the one occupying this office and I'll have mom's office in the East Wing."

The President watched his daughter's face light up as she explained the future she had with Josh. Finally realizing that this was serious, he nodded, his voice soft, "You do know that... I will have to kill him if he ever hurts you, right?"

She nodded and smiled softly, her voice barely a whisper, "I know, daddy."

The President walked over to his daughter and pulled her in for a hug. Zoey put her head on his shoulder, crying, happy that they've finally made up. A few minutes later, he smoothed her hair and kissed her cheek, smiling at her, softly, "Let's go find your mother and tell her that we've reconciled... I'm sick of sleeping in the rose garden."

Laughing softly, Zoey nodded and they walked to the East Wing.

Josh stopped by his office for a minute to check his messages and collect his mail. As he stood at his desk, Donna walked in with the daily mail. She stopped abruptly when she saw her boss. She hadn't talked to him since it came out that he was in Connecticut with Zoey Bartlet. Now that she was in the same room with the man, she didn't know what to say, or even how to feel. Dropping his mail on his desk, Donna turned to go.

Josh glanced up at his assistant, softly, "Donna?"

The blonde turned around and looked at him, "Yes?"

He looked at her and walked over and closed the door and gestured for her to take a seat, softly, "You okay?"

Donna shrugged nonchalantly. "Why wouldn't I be? You are fucking the President's younger daughter. I'm just hunky dory, Josh."

Josh blinked in surprise, he wasn't expecting her to be so bitter or angry about it. He spoke to her softly, his voice taking on a shade of authority, "You will not speak about her in that manner, Donnatella. She is, as you pointed out, the youngest daughter of the President of the United States; therefore you will talk to and about her with a manner of respect and dignity. Do I make myself clear?"

Donna nodded, admonished, as she looked down, softly, "I'm sorry."

Her boss sighed softly as he ran a hand through his hair, softly, "Donna, I don't exactly have a pure past when it comes to women. Look at my track record... Mandy, Sarah, Amy, not to mention several nameless faces. I never thought that my past would be an issue until Zoey and I got together. Donna, Zoey has had to pay for my past. There have been some horrible, horrible things said about her and to her and she has taken it all with grace and dignity. My own mother first referred to her as 'just another one of my girls'. I love her, Donna. And I'm sorry if that hurts you, Donna. I've never set out to intentionally hurt you, or anybody for that matter."

Donna nodded again as she sighed softly, "It's just... It's going to take a little bit of time seeing you with her before it doesn't look weird, Josh. A lot of people feel that way."

Josh nodded again in understanding, "I know. Just cut her a little slack... for me."

She smiled softly, "I will. I am happy for you guys, Josh. I hope for the best."

Josh gave her a little smile, "Thanks, Donna. I gotta go talk to Leo now."

Josh grabbed his pager and headed out of his office, giving Donna a pat on her back as he walked towards Leo's office.

Leo was hard at work in his office. Sighing softly, he bellowed for his over-worked secretary.

Margaret walked in to the office and looked at him, "Leo, you have an intercom that goes out to my desk, why not just use it?"

Leo shrugged as he looked at her, "Too much work."

Margaret rolled her eyes at him, her voice hinting at just a smidgen of annoyance, "What do you need, Leo?"

Ignoring her tone in voice, Leo glanced down at his desk, mumbling, "The Appropriations Bill, Article 108, Section 3."

Nodding, Margaret exited his office and went back out to her desk to make some calls to get the requested item. Going back to her work, she heard the sound of a man clearing his throat softly, without looking up, she said, "Go on in, Josh."

Josh couldn't help but grin at her, "How'd you know it was me?"

Glancing up at him briefly and then going back to her paperwork, she said casually, "I guess I'm just smart."

Chuckling, the deputy chief of staff made his way into Leo's office and flopped down in his couch unceremoniously.

Glancing up at his deputy, Leo removed his glasses, "Where is she?"

"Talking to the President."

Leo nodded as he sighed softly, "You both owe CJ an apology."

Josh looked at him a little confused, "For what?"

Arching his brows at him, Leo's voice rose an octave, "For lying to her? For having her lie to the press? For allowing her to stand up at her briefings and categorically deny any romantic relationship going on between the youngest daughter of the President and the White House Deputy Chief of Staff. Need I go on, Josh?"

Josh shook his head, "No need. I'll grab Zoey and we'll swing by CJ's office before the end of the day."

"Good," Margaret came in and dropped the portion of the Appropriations Bill on Leo's desk and headed out. Josh watched her and then looked at Leo. "What's that?"

"Article 108, Section 3."

Josh stood up and headed towards his boss' desk. "Of the Appropriations Bill?"

Leo dropped his pen and sighed in annoyance. "No, Josh, the White House is sending a memo to Tommy Hilfiger to ask him if he could start making those gawdy plaid bell-bottoms that golfers used to wear before Tiger Woods came onto the scene." Pausing, he glared at him, "Yes, it's the Appropriations Bill."

Josh blinked, "Okay, I'm going to ignore the fact that you even know who Tommy Hilfiger and Tiger Woods are."

"How did the meeting with Walters go? Are you going to run? Zoey okay with it?" Leo asked, as he waived at the chair, indicated that Josh should sit and fill him in on the details.

Josh couldn't help but beam, "She's totally okay with it."

Leo grinned back at his Deputy, "She's going to be great, she's already got a Governor's campaign and two Presidential races under her belt. You okay with her not going to med school?"

Josh nodded. "Yeah, I think I am. I was nervous at first, but then the idea has settled with me. As long as she's happy, Leo, than I'm happy." Josh bit his lower lip and looked at Leo, softly, "I want to ask her to marry me, Leo."

Leo nodded thoughtfully. He could tell just by looking into Josh's eyes how much he loved her. And if Zoey's eyes showed a fraction of what Josh's does, than he knew that they were one of the couples who could be filed under the 'soulmates' category. "What's stopping you, Josh?"

He sighed softly, "Nervousness... fear."

Leo looked at him, pointedly, "You love her, Josh, then just ask her."

The younger man sighed as he stood up and began to pace the office. "I'm scared, Leo. I've never done it, I don't even know how to do it. What if she says no?"

Leo grinned at him, "Are you kidding me? Say no, I'm sure all of Washington will hear her scream yes. You're the master strategist, strategize. Think of something romantic."

Josh laughed softly and nodded. "Yeah, you are right. I'll have Donna look into rings."

The older man looked at Josh incredulously, "Josh, you are an idiot."

He grinned, "Leo. It was a joke."

Leo rolled his eyes, "Oh, well Josh, you're still an idiot. Just get a nice ring, and ask her, but be romantic, you know candles, music, down on one knee. Women like that kind of stuff, so they can tell all their friends."

Josh paled at the thought of coming up with something so romantic that Zoey could boast to her friends.

"So, you get engaged, and then she can plan the wedding, and we'll plan your Senate race."

Josh nodded and took a deep breath. "Okay... I'm gonna go to my bank right now. I have a safety deposit box that has my grandmother's engagement ring on it. I need to hunt Abbey down and ask her for Zoey's graduation ring. The stone is loose, so I'll just tell her I'm going to get it fixed for her and then I'll take my ring to the jeweler's and have them size it down to fit Zoey's finger and get the stone fixed in one trip."

Leo grinned, he normally didn't resort to puns, but he couldn't resist this, "Killing two birds with one stone?"

Rolling his eyes, Josh headed out, "Yeah, yeah,"

"Oh hey Josh," Leo quickly walked over to the younger man, speaking softly, "Talk to the President before you pop the question. I think he's scared that you are going to just whisk his daughter away. Be old fashioned and ask him for his daughter's hand. Trust me, it will mean the world to him."

Josh nodded at the sage advice, "I will, thanks, Leo."

Leo gave him a crooked grin and patted him on the shoulder, "Good luck."

That said, Josh darted out of Leo's office and headed to his briefly. Making a quick call to the First Lady, she told him that she had the ring in her desk drawer and was going to send it out soon anyway, but she'd be glad to let Josh do it for her. Telling Donna that he was going to be out the rest of the afternoon, Josh left the White House after retrieving the ring and went straight to his bank, a bounce in his step.


	4. Chapter Four

Josh strode into the West Wing, he had accomplished his mission and was promised the rings within a week. He was on top of the world, ready to take on congress regarding the appropriations bill, the state of Connecticut as its future Senator, and Miss Zoey Bartlet, his future wife. He was the man.

Not even Toby's scowling at him could burst his bubble. He was about to say something sarcastic when he heard CJ Cregg's voice, "Mi amore."

CJ watched him as he came in and saw the bounce in his step. Happy for her friend internally, she pasted on the face of a very pissed off press secretary. Walking over to him, she smiled at him sweetly as she took him by the ear and led him into her office, slamming the door, looking at him, hoping that he realizes she is pissed, "Have you lost what little brain cells you had to begin with?! How in the hell could you let me stand there and LIE to the press, Josh?! Do you have ANY idea how much credibility I lost because of you and Zoey?!"

Josh was expecting C.J.'s tirade, so he allowed her to vent at him before he responded. "C.J., I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But you didn't outright lie, you just didn't tell the whole truth."

She rolled her eyes at him, sarcastically, "Josh, that's like saying a blow job isn't sex!"

Josh thought about that for a moment, "Well, that depends on what the meaning of 'is' is, isn't it?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Don't get cute with me, Josh."

He saw that she meant business and instantly regretted his flippant remark. "C.J., Zoey wasn't ready to go public yet. Its taken us a long to get to this point in our relationship. I just wanted to take her out, to be seen together so that it wouldn't be such a big surprise when we did come out. I just didn't know that Jean-Paul would be there, would make a scene."

She sighed softly as she sat down in her chair behind her desk and looked at him, "I'll do damage control for you guys this time. But Josh, remember, I report the political goings on of the White House. Luckily for you and Zoey, the White House does not comment on the personal lives of the employees and every reporter in the country knows that reporting on the activities of a Presidential child is a plea to be shipped to Siberia."

Josh grinned at her, "Thanks C.J. Zoey will thank you too." He paused a moment, then decided to give a head's up to regain her favor, "Can you keep a secret?"

She reached for her small bowl of salad and started to eat it, blithely, "It's in my job description to keep secrets."

"Okay. I just got back from my jeweler."

She looked at him, slowly, "Okaaayyy..."

He got up and moved closer to Gail, suddenly interested in her water aerobics - he glanced at C.J. with a sideways look before responding. "I took in some old family things."

She nodded, softly, "Your dad's pocket watch?"

Josh continued his inspection of Gail, "No, something that was my Grandmother's."

She nods again as she watches the array of colors on the fish, knowing what he's saying, softly, "I know what you are saying and what you are going to do. And while I applaud you on this and wish you the best, I'm not sure I'm supposed to be the first one you tell this to. I think you need to head out of my office and take a right and go down that long hall and take another left and go into that round office."

Josh sighed, and looked at her, "Yeah, I know. Leo took it upon himself to be paternal and to give me the lecture on the proper way to do these things. I just wanted to let you know, because, well because I didn't before." He then gave her a contrite glance. "Kinda of like a peace offering."

CJ smiled at him softly and kisses his cheek in a friendly manner. "You really are a sweet man, Josh. And she's very lucky to have you, and you are even more lucky to have her. Don't screw this up. Never ever go to bed angry or never let a day go by where you don't tell her you love her, got it?"

"Got it. Thanks, C.J." But instead of getting up, he stayed where he was, continuing his examination of Gail. Then he pointed at the fish and asked, "How are they going to take this?"

She looked at her nervous friend, softly, "The President and First Lady?"

"No, I know how they are going to take this." He waived at Gail. "Danny, the press, the public. Will they accept us?" He valued her opinion and knew she would tell him the truth, no sugar coating on it.

"Well," she sighed softly as she walked over and closed the door and then pulled the shades. Walking back towards her friend, she led him to her couch and curled up in her favorite chair, "I think you guys will be the Hollywood darlings of the District. Your every move will be watched and carefully scrutinized. If you screw up and flirt with a waitress at a restaurant and Zoey isn't around and a reporter sees it, he could report that your marriage is on the rocks. I worked in PR in California, Josh. I witnessed several marriages shatter because of the spotlight. I think that if you and Zoey are careful, and you both make a pact that no matter what is reported, you both cannot get angry at the other unless you have concrete proof of what is being reported, then you will be fine. However, you, my friend, will be the Enquirer's favorite topic."

She paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts to tell him what he did not want to hear. "Your reputation proceeds you. It will be D.C's playboy is smitten, caught by the hometown girl next door. Girls you've never met or even heard of will fall out of the woodwork claiming to have had your baby. Zoey has to prepare herself for all of this."

Josh blanched at C.J.'s words. He had never considered babies falling out of the woodwork. He carefully considered what C.J. had said, she was right, but he had no concerns. He had absolutely no interest in anyone but Zoey.

"C.J., thanks. I gotta go see the man in the Oval Office."

"Um, Josh..." She paused and looked at him, softly, "You and Zoey just told them, what? Less than a week ago? May I give you a nickel's worth of free advice?"

Josh looked at C.J., curious as to why she'd be giving him advice now, after he had just stated he needed to see the President about the Appropriations Bill. He was running late as it was for his meeting with Leo and Jed.

"Give the President and First Lady a chance to absorb all of this. They've only had a week. They need some time to get used to this and to get used to seeing you both together as a couple. Believe it or not, this is very traumatic for them. And, to be blunt, I don't want to see the President get so upset and agitated he has a relapse. Wait a few months, okay?"

Josh was shocked at her advice. He had waited five years, but C.J. didn't know that. He and Zoey had decided to let everyone believe their romance was new found, discovered after her return from France. Abbey and Jed tactfully agreed to the vagueness surrounding the date of the start of their relationship.

He nodded in agreement and sighed internally. A secret romance leads to a secret engagement.

CJ looked at him, she could see the gears turning in his head and knew exactly what he was preparing to do. "And don't propose to her yet, Josh. You know how girls get. They get excited at the ring and can't wait to tell everybody. It wouldn't be fair to her to say 'Here's the ring, will you marry me but don't say anything to anybody yet'. Trust me on this, Josh, I speak from experience."

_A week later -_

Josh trepidly entered the Residence's sitting room, looking for Zoey. He was formally invited to drop in whenever he wanted to by the President and assured by the First Lady that he was more than welcome, but he felt very uncomfortable wooing his girlfriend at his bosses' home.

He sighed relief as he found her alone on the sofa, idly browsing a magazine.

Glancing up at him, Zoey couldn't help but laugh as Josh kept checking over his shoulder for any signs of an angry President. Standing up, she tossed her magazine down and walked over and kissed him softly, grinning at him, "Don't worry, Mom's at a luncheon and Dad is...," she paused, "Well, I don't know exactly where my father is, but I can assure you, he isn't here."

"Good" He took her in his arms and gave a her a deep kiss. Then stepped back, "What you are doing?"

She grinned at the kiss and sat back down, holding up her magazine, "Reading 'In Style'. What about you?" Glancing at her watch, she looked at him, "Shouldn't you be in a meeting someplace with someone far more important than I?"

"Nope, no one in this world is more important than you." He said with a grin. "I had Donna clear my calendar, in the hopes you'd want to go out to lunch with me. Are you free?"

She chewed her bottom lip, regretfully, "I can't. Ron Butterfield gets his underwear in a knot if I go out at the last minute without any mention in advance to my detail. They like to know so they can clear the place."

Josh raised his eyebrows at that comment. "Are you really that confined? I thought you had more freedom than that."

"Well, normally I do, but, and I'm probably not supposed to be telling you this, but I'm trusting you to keep your trap shut," she paused as she went over to close the door and walked back and looked at him, speaking softly, yet in a tone that doesn't convey her fear, "Dad said that he got a threat matrix report this morning and there have been some kidnaping threats made against me so he sort of wants me to stay around here for a bit till things calm down."

Josh looked at her in surprise, "Threats? What kind of threats? From who?"

She shrugged a little, "Just... threats. I don't know, dad wouldn't go into the specifics. But he and mom just want me to not take any unnecessary trips or anything."

"Oh" He drew her into his arms for a reassuring hug. "You know, they are right. You're safest here." He sighed and she looked up at him.

"What's wrong Josh?"

Josh shrugged, his disappointment evident. "Nothing. Well, actually, I was hoping to take you back to my place, after lunch."

Zoey drew a breath as she reluctantly pulled away from him, looking at him, softly, "Josh, this is something you need to get used to. Nine times out of ten, the people who make the threats are bluffing, but there's always that one chance. I don't let myself get too freaked over it, but it would really help if you could just let this roll off your back or something."

He searched her eyes, as he had learned, many years ago, that her eyes mirrored her emotions. He saw her concern for him and his feelings. Funny, she was the one threatened and she was more worried about him than herself.

"Okay," He smiled at her and tried to reassure her, falsely, that he was fine. "The kooks will always be out there, we'll just be careful." Pausing, he said softly, more to himself, "I'm not going to hide in fear the rest of my life." Glancing up at her, Josh realized that he voiced his thoughts aloud. Smiling at her softly, he added, "Nor should you."

Zoey nodded, giving him a soft smile, "No, of course not, Josh, neither will I. Charlie was always freaking out though," she gave him a soft smile, "More so after you and my dad were shot," she looked at him and saw his eyes flicker at the mention of his being shot. Zoey knew that she would never fully understand his own pain or fear from that fateful day, she knew that he would always hold out on her.

However, she also knew that Josh would never understand the fear and pain she herself endured during that particularly chaotic time in their lives, how she was absolutely terrified that she'd lose her father and a man whom she had already fallen in love with. How she had to hide her emotions from the others.

Josh cringed at her words. She brought up a subject that still haunted him, no matter how many sessions he had with Stanley. There had a been a time when all he wanted to do was resign and retreat to the safety of his family home, to spend the rest of his days locked up in the safety and solitude offered him there.

But he had fought the urge, for years now, and refused to cower from things which would probably never happen. Stanley had cost him a small fortune, but he offered Josh hope and a future.

But Zoey was too young to have to face this... To see his fears... Maybe she was too young to face her future with him. Damn, Rosslyn's shadows continue to plague him, in every phase of his life.

Zoey watched the man she loved wage yet another internal battle with his inner demons. She knew exactly what he was thinking. Josh would never admit it, but when it came to certain things, he was transparent. She slowly walked over to him and lightly grazed her fingertips down his jaw, softly, "Hey... remember me?" She gave him a soft smile when he seemed to snap out of his reverie.

Taking his hands in her's, she brought them up to her lips and brushed them against his knuckles and looked at him, softly, "I think about it too... and I know that my nightmares are probably ridiculous little meaningless dreams compared to the traumas you face at night. But, Josh, I don't want to spend our life going back to that. I know that it is probably easier said than done, but I want to try to help you with that. Even if it takes until we are old and gray."

He smiled ruefully at her words, and ran his hand through his thinning locks. "If I have anything left to get gray."

That's it, always deflect feelings with a joke. Master of misdirection. He saw her eyes change, caused by the hurt his flippant words had caused her. Damn. She is trying to be serious, and he retreated to the safety of misdirection and deflection, his means of keeping people away from his soul.

She gave him a small smile to mask her hurt.

Shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly, she walked back over to the couch and sat down and picked up her discarded magazine and started to thumb through it, glancing up to give him a soft smile, "You should probably go and see if you can get back any of the meetings you had Donna cancel. I'm sorry I pretty much ruined your afternoon."

He recoiled from the tone of her deliberate dismissal. Damn, all he did was fuck up every relationship he ever had. But not this one. He was determined to not fuck this one up.

He sat down next to her on the hard leather sofa, and gently took the magazine from her hands. Rather then look at her, he stared down, unseeingly, at the happy couple on the cover. He addressed the magazine, watching her reaction to his words via his peripheral vision.

"You didn't ruin my afternoon. And I'm sorry that I made fun of your concern. Zoey, I'm dealing with my nightmares. I'm still in treatment. Stanley says I've made progress. Its just..." He stopped suddenly, concentrating even more on the magazine, his fingers tightening their hold on it, rolling it tight, unrolling it, then twisting it again, even tighter.

She looked at him, ignoring the abuse he was inflicting on her magazine, softly, "What?"

He listened to the concern in her voice, and finally turned to face her. Not bothering to hide the fear and anguish he has carefully masked from the public for years. "I'll never put the shooting behind me. I live with the fear every day of my life. Every time I go out a door, out in public, I'm scared that they're there, waiting for me." He swallowed hard, pushing the lump that was forming in his throat down, she was the first person, other than Stanley, who has heard this. "Zoey, I don't think I'll never move beyond that."

She nodded quietly, "Josh," taking his hands in hers, Zoey realized that she was growing accustomed to this simple, yet intimate gesture. She found that she was enjoying being the rock he leaned on when his fears plagued him, it made her feel more secure and confident in their relationship. Looking at him, tears streaming from her depthless pool of azure eyes, she brought her lips against his knuckles, kissing them. Looking at him softly, she quietly said, "Nobody will get you, Josh. I won't allow it. I'll jump in front of a bullet for you if I have to, my agents be damned." She looked at him as she hugged him tightly, softly, "Josh, I love you. And I'm confident that we are going to spend the rest of our lives together. You won't just be gaining a wife when we get married, Josh. You'll gain the President of the United States as a father-in-law, and being the son-in-law of the President entitles you to a detail."

He held her in his arms, drawing strength from her youthful confidence. Little good the President's detail did them that day, but he would never voice his doubts to her. It was best that she believed her detail to be invincible.

Then the meaning of the rest of her words dawned on him.

"Love you too, honey." He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. "Say, did you just propose? To me?"

She blushed scarlet, "Propose? Me? To you?" Chewing her bottom lip, she added, "I'm an old fashioned girl, Josh... I don't propose."

Josh started laughing, softly at first, then heartily, finally hysterically, till tears fell from his eyes. Zoey stared at him, wondering what was so funny. He wiped his eyes and looked at her, "You don't understand."

Zoey couldn't hide her glare as she watched him laughing, "What?"

He held up a hand of defense, "Its just that I had promised C.J. I wouldn't, at least not for awhile. She didn't think it wise."

Zoey just rolled her eyes. "CJ really needs to learn to mind her own damn business."

"Yeah." Then he blushed, "You know, I just sort of assumed that you knew how I felt, assumed that you wanted to, you know."

She grinned at his boyish blush, "Marry you?"

"Yeah." He paused, an apprehensive look passing over his face. "You do, don't you?"

Zoey merely grinned as she walked over to her bookshelf and pulled out the newest edition of 'Brides'. "Does this answer your question?"

He squinted as he tried to see what the hell she was holding out to him. Then blushed even more when he realized what it was. "Well, I'm sorry, I kind of took it for granted, which I shouldn't have. I'll never take you for granted. But now I can't. Propose to you, CJ's orders." He thought for a minute. "Well, I promised her I wouldn't propose to you. But, you never made such a promise, right?"

She laughed and then grinned as she slowly made her way over to him, "It'd make an interesting story to relay to our children."

"It would be a good campaign story." As he grinned back and took her into his arms, he reasoned. "And I wouldn't be lying to CJ."

She grinned wider to him, "No, you wouldn't."

Feeling cheesy, she breaks out in an even bigger grin and gets on one knee and looks up at him, "Josh, will you marry me?"

"Oooh, I thought you'd never ask." He responded in a falsetto voice. She burst out laughing, and he got down on his knees, suddenly serious. "Yes. I want to marry you."

She laughed and then hugged him tightly.

"Well it's about damn time you two finally did something to make it official."

"Shut up, Jackass."

Zoey broke away and looked at her parents standing in the doorway and chewed her bottom lip as they both scrambled to their feet.

Josh turned pale as a ghost. He had been so captivated by Zoey and the manner in which she had moved their conversation from his deepest fear to his highest hope that he didn't notice their entrance.

"Go on, go on, Don't mind us." Jed prodded. "Josh, do the ring thing."

Zoey blushed crimson, "Dad!"

"What? Everybody and their uncle knows he has one."

Abbey grinned, "Just to refresh your memory, Josh, her middle name is Patricia."

Zoey groaned as she buried her face in his neck, "This is not happening."

He held her tight, whispering softly in her ear, "Zoey Patricia Bartlet Lyman, has a ring to it, doesn't it?" Catching a glance at the President and First Lady over her shoulder, Josh laughed softly, feigning ignorance, "The ring thing, Sir?"

Rolling his eyes, the President merely said, "Josh Lyman, you better have a ring for my daughter. If you don't, than she will not marry you."

The woman in question just sighed again at her father's barbarism. Ignoring the sigh from his beloved, Josh merely grinned, "Why, to be perfectly honest, Sir, I was hoping that she'd make an honest man out of me."

"God help the Bartlet women, another sarcastic Jackass joins the family." Abbey moaned in a light hearted manner.

Zoey grinned at her mother, "Yes, but I love this sarcastic jackass."

Jed sighed, good-naturedly, "Josh, get down on one knee and propose to my daughter. I don't have all day."

Zoey laughed, "A forced marriage proposal... only in my family."

Grinning at his daughter, Jed stood there as he witnessed a rare sight... true soul mates. Truth be told, he had expecting a proposal sooner or later, however, he wouldn't admit to that anytime soon. "Watch out, little girl. I could have my agent's come in with the appropriate tools. We could hustle up a Priest and do a shotgun wedding, right here and now.

Zoey looked at her father in shock, and he managed to keep his face straight for another minute. Josh, however, took him seriously. Slipping his hand into his pocket, he felt for the small velvet box. He had planned to give it to her later that evening, alone at their home. But now seemed to be the time. Especially with his future in-laws breathing down his neck. He found it and opened it with one hand, palming the ring.

He then took both of her hands, pulling them gently so she would face him. When he had her full attention, he lowered himself to one knee before her.

"Zoey Patricia Bartlet, will you marry me?"

End


End file.
